Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów
by Edzia
Summary: Historia z przymrużeniem oka, na luzie i z humorem. Nie traktować zbyt poważnie, czasem z historią opowiadanie ma niewiele wspólnego he, he. Bajka przed snem. Napisane dawno, teraz reaktywowane. Za błędy przepraszam, akt niezamierzony. Kilka części.
1. Chapter 1

**I. **

Pamiętam ten dzień bardzo dokładnie. Po raz pierwszy otworzyłem oczy i natychmiast je zamknąłem – blask śniegu raził mnie, był dla mnie nieznośny. Stopniowo zacząłem odczuwać chłód. Był luty. Wyciągnąłem ręce i łapałem drobne płatki śniegu. Wszystko było wtedy dla mnie czymś nowym i zagadkowym. Wiedziałem tylko, że nazywam się Toris Laurinaitis, i że dzisiaj obchodzę urodziny.

Na początku wcale nie było mi łatwo. Ale w moim nowo powstałym kraju żyli przyjaźni ludzie, więc nie byłem sam. Jak tylko uporaliśmy się z roztopami, spotkaliśmy się w jednej z chat, aby omówić obecną sytuację na Litwie.

Litwa!

To taka piękna nazwa! Tak bardzo się cieszę, że właśnie tak nazwałem mój kraj!

- No, panowie! – Zacząłem posiedzenie – jesteście najbogatszymi obywatelami w państwie. W swoich miasteczkach macie duże wpływy, więc postanowiłem, że będziecie oficjalnie nimi zarządzać. Będziemy się konsultować i dzięki temu łatwiej nam będzie kierować krajem!

To był genialny pomysł, tak przynajmniej myślałem. Ale z czasem moi możnowładcy się wykruszali, aż pozostało ich tylko pięciu. Najgorszy był Mindaugas. Ciągle kłócił się z innymi! Nie dał im dojść do głosu, aż w końcu całkiem odsunął ich od podejmowanych decyzji. Szkoda, że nie jestem zbyt stanowczy. Nie potrafiłem odpowiednio go upomnieć. Zasiadł bezczelnie na tronie i śmiał się, gdy wyrażałem niezadowolenie.

- Ależ kraj potrzebuje _aukštaitija_, króla, władcy!

Bardzo śmieszne.

Co prawda poszerzył granice państwa o prawosławne terytoria ruskie, ale obecność Iwana w moim domu była nieco krępująca.

- To, kiedy wrócę do domu? – Pytał z niewinnym uśmiechem.

- Ja… niestety nie wiem – odpowiadałem zlany zimnym potem. Nie ufałem temu człowiekowi, unosiła się wokół niego dziwna, wroga aura. Kwiatki więdły, gdy wchodził do pomieszczenia, z ciasta robił się zakalec, herbata była przesłodzona.

Ale Mindaugas nie widział w tym problemu, ruszył dalej, na północny zachód.

- Przyjmij chrzest od Krzyżaków – nalegał.

- Nie chcę – upierałem się.

- Panie, czy chcesz, żeby Litwa była kiedyś silna i potężna?

Mindaugas zatrzymał mnie w swoim zamku i przystawił do muru. Podstępna żmija, zadawał pytania, na które dobrze wiedział jak odpowiem.

- Panie, jako poganie nie mamy najmniejszych szans. Wrogie państwa będą na nas napadać pod maską „chrystianizacji". Zginą niewinni ludzie.

- Ale jeśli się ochrzczę, to także może dojść do tragedii – przygryzłem dolną wargę – świątynie i posągi zostaną spalone, a ludzie będą chłostani, besztani.

Wiele słyszałem o nawracaniu kijem i pręgierzem. Bałem się tego, nie chciałem, by moi ludzie cierpieli. W końcu jednak zgodziłem się.

- Lepiej dostać baty, niż narażać kraj na wojny.

Wiem, że Mindaugas myślał wtedy tylko swojej pozycji króla, ale w jego słowach było ziarno prawdy. Narody wokoło mnie stawały się chrześcijańskie. Iwan, siedzący na kanapie w salonie przyjął chrzest w 988 roku. A mieliśmy już 1253. Nie miałem dużo czasu do namysłu.

Mindaugas potrzebował sojuszu z Krzyżakami, aby otrzymać koronę królewską. Ja potrzebowałem go, aby zapewnić pokój ludowi. Wydawało mi się wtedy, że Gilbert nie będzie moim wrogiem, skoro mnie ochrzci.

Pamiętam moje pierwsze wrażenie, gdy go ujrzałem. Był bardzo wysoki, butny i chmurny. Siedział na tronie obitym czerwonym pluszem. Miał na sobie srebrną zbroję i biały płaszcz z czarnym krzyżem na plecach. Wzbudził mój szacunek.

- Witam – wyszczerzył zęby – jestem Gilbert, Wielki Mistrz Wielkich Mistrzów Krzyżackich, a ty?

- T… Toris – wyjąkałem, choć wcale nie miałem takiego zamiaru – chciałbym, żebyś mnie ochrzcił.

Zaświeciły mu się oczy.

- Pod jednym warunkiem… musisz odpowiedzieć mi na pytanie – Mistrz wyprostował się, – dlaczego wybrałeś właśnie mnie?

- Ponieważ jesteś bardzo potężny. Jesteś wielkim Zakonem, a ja, mała Litwa, potrzebuję kogoś tak silnego i wspaniałego za wzór.

Mindaugas wyraźnie mi zasugerował, żebym nie odpowiadał w stylu, „bo byłeś pierwszy z brzegu".

Gilbert, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany, wziął kubeł zimnej wody i wylał mi ją na głowę.

Tym samym stałem się chrześcijaninem.

I naprawdę myślałem, że to koniec moich problemów.

Niestety, Mindaugas przybiegł do mnie któregoś ranka, gdy pielęgnowałem kwiaty w ogrodzie (Iwan zasadzał słoneczniki, a ja rutę, przez co zbliżyliśmy się do siebie). Miał na głowie zbyt dużą koronę i strasznie się czymś denerwował.

- Panie, mamy problem.

- Jaki problem – zapytałem, wycierając czarne ręce o fartuszek.

- Przy granicy… przy granicy, Polacy!

Iwan klasnął w dłonie z radości. Niestety, zasmucił się, gdy poleciłem mu zostanie w domu. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś się za to nie odegra.

Kiedy zjawiłem się na granicy dostrzegłem moich wojowników i ludność cywilną walczącą z pokaźną grupą wroga. Trudno było mi określić, kto miał przewagę, ale czym prędzej rzuciłem się w wir walki. Z początku mój miecz skutecznie odparowywał ataki Polaków, lecz nagle znalazłem się zupełnie sam, pośrodku niewielkiego gaju. Oddychałem głośno, ocierałem pot z czoła i z niepokojem rozglądałem się za przeciwnikami. Gdzie się wszyscy podziali?

Wtem ujrzałem przed sobą cień. Odwróciłem się i dostrzegłem jego – złotowłosego mężczyznę o niezwykle jasnych, zielonych oczach. Z wrogim okrzykiem wyskoczył z zarośli i jak szalony machał mieczem. Nasza broń krzyżowała się raz po raz, nie potrafiłem odeprzeć ataku, ciągle czyniłem kroki w tył, aż potknąłem się o jeden z wystających konarów. Chłopak przyłożył mi miecz do gardła, wszystko działo się tak szybko, że nie zdążyłem nawet wspomnieć swojego krótkiego żywota. Nagle Polak wyprostował się, zmarszczył brwi i… znikł. Pobiegł w gęstwinę. Dopiero teraz usłyszałem dźwięk polskiego rogu. Czyli… moi ludzie wygrywają! Polacy albo uciekają, albo skupiają się w jednym, najbardziej zaognionym miejscu!

Starałem się myśleć o walce, cieszyć z przewagi, ale nie potrafiłem. Leżałem przecież na ziemi, upuściłem miecz i tarczę, jak amator. Zacisnąłem pięści i poprzysiągłem sobie, że znajdę tego chłopaka.

I zabiję go.

Tych zielonych oczu nigdy przecież nie zapomnę.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. **

Mindaugas umarł. Poczułem smutek. Był egoistą, doszedł do władzy niemalże po trupach, ale wzmocnił Litwę. Bałem się, co będzie dalej. Na szczęście kolejni władcy kontynuowali proces umacniania kraju. Mogłem, zatem zająć się Polską.

Kim był ten człowiek? Jak śmiał powalić mnie na łopatki!

Kiedy przeglądałem mapy, kiedy szkicowałem linie ataku, lub dowiadywałem się potrzebnych informacji o Polsce, czułem ucisk w sercu. Otrząsałem się wtedy szybko, odganiałem te wszystkie myśli, przypominające mi, jak bardzo nie cierpię walk i sporów, jak tęsknie za moim ogrodem, błękitem nieba i powiewem wiatru.

Teraz nie ma odwrotu. Staję się potężnym państwem, nie mogę sobie pozwolić na sentymenty.

Aż do roku 1316 moje wojska najeżdżały Polskę. Moim celem nie była regularna wojna – chciałem znaleźć zielonookiego chłopca.

Dlaczego tak mnie zainspirował? Nigdy nie znalazłem odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Moim nowym królem został Gediminas. Był inny niż Mindaugas – weselszy, pogodniejszy i lubił odważne pomysły. Jeden z nich jednak szczególnie mi się nie spodobał.

- Sojusz? – Zadławiłem się winem.

- Tak – odpowiedział Gediminas – z Polską. Mówię ci, to dobry pomysł.

- Ciekawe, dla kogo!

- Dla nas – westchnął mój król – widzisz tę dziewczynę? To moja córka, Aldona.

Faktycznie, owa dziewczyna cały dzień kręciła się po pałacu. Była całkiem ładna, o delikatnej urodzie i gęstych, brązowych włosach.

- Aldona to moje jedyne dziecko – ciągnął Gediminas – bez męskiego potomka przyszłość Litwy stoi pod znakiem zapytania.

Wtedy zrozumiałem, do czego zmierza. Musiałem jednak zadać kolejne pytanie.

- Jaki to ma związek z Polską?

- Polska zgodził się, aby poślubiła Kazimierza Wielkiego, syna tamtejszego króla.

Ślub!

Nie jakiś pakt czy rozjem, świstek papieru, który mógłbym przedrzeć, ale związek ludzi! Do końca świata Litwa będzie dźwigać na plecach brzemię tego wyboru, będzie to jasno zapisane na kartach historii, potomkowie tych władców będą długo istnieć na ziemi. Krew litewska zmiesza się z krwią polską, z krwią tego zielonookiego…

Zdałem sobie sprawę, jak bardzo się zmieniłem. Dobro Litwy, jej przyszłość – czy to straciło dla mnie znaczenie? Czy naprawdę liczy się tylko ten jeden człowiek, który już pewnie o mnie nie pamiętał?

Czy może moje ambicje są w rzeczywistości tak wielkie, że nie uznaję porażek? Czy jest możliwym, aby tak bardzo nie znać siebie samego?

Czując się winnym wobec współbraci zgodziłem się na sojusz.

Chciałem zwalczyć w sobie tą dziwną niechęć do Polski. Wiedziałem, że to przecież dziecinada.

Tego dnia, gdy miałem gościć u siebie Polskę, byłem w naprawdę dobrym humorze. Byłem pewien, że wydoroślałem, że zapominałem o incydencie na granicach i że z uśmiechem na twarzy odnajdę porozumienie się z zachodnim sąsiadem.

Czekałem w sali tronowej, miałem na sobie piękny ludowy strój, specjalny na takie okazje. Wyobrażałem sobie, jak ten Polska może wyglądać – jest ode mnie starszy, pewnie jest też dużo wyższy. A może to delikatna słowiańska dziewczyna? Wiele słyszałem o ich urodzie. Przechadzałem się po komnacie i naprawdę cieszyłem się z tych odwiedzin. Nagle zapukano do drzwi.

- Proszę! – Odpowiedziałem radośnie.

Wszedł Gediminas, a zaraz za nim zielonooki mężczyzna, jeszcze właściwie chłopak, średniego wzrostu, o blond włosach.

Nie poruszyłem się, nie drgnąłem powieką. To był Polska.

- To Feliks Łukasiewicz – przedstawił mój król – panie Feliksie, to mój pan, Toris Laurinaitis.

- Generalnie, to ja już go chyba znam – Feliks mrugnął i wyciągnął dłoń gotową do uścisku – Feliks jestem.

Podałem mu rękę. Skurcz ścisnął mi żołądek.

- P… Polska?

Ach, czemuż zawsze jąkam się w najmniej odpowiednich momentach!

- Totalnie! – Wyszczerzył zęby, oburzające!

- A… ale… gdzie twoja straż przyboczna?

- Straż? – Feliks zamrugał szybciej powiekami.

- Świta, generałowie, dyplomaci, służący … - wymieniałem – przybyłeś tu od tak, na piechotę?

- Ej, no, co ty gadasz – Polak machnął ręką – mam dobrego wierzchowca, kto by tam przedzierał się przez te wasze puszcze o własnych siłach. I po co straż fatygować, kto mi tu niby coś zrobi! – Wzruszył niewinnie ramionami.

A więc pamięta o mojej porażce i wyraźnie daje mi do zrozumienia, że jest ode mnie silniejszy! O nie, albo on, albo ja – nie możemy razem stąpać po jednej Matce Ziemi.

Mój król chyba zauważył, jak bardzo byłem sfrustrowany.

- Może przejdźmy do interesów! – Powiedział nagle, klepiąc mnie po ramieniu.

Gediminas bardzo się denerwował. Nie chciał, żeby Feliks się rozmyślił, była to jedyna szansa dla jego córki. On także nie do końca kierował się interesem Litwy.

- Tak, tak, totalnie fajny z tym pomysł, ale mam też inną propozycję z tym związaną – Polska wyłożył na stół swoje mapy.

Był głośny, pewny siebie, arogancki, przemądrzały, dumny i śmiały.

Strasznie mnie to wszystko denerwowało.

- Jest! Nowa Marchia! – Feliks zakreślił to miejsce na mapie - na wschód od Odry, na północ od dolnej Warty i Noteci. Moglibyśmy ją totalnie zagarnąć. Razem damy radę.

Polska uśmiechnął się do mnie. Nie potrafiłem odwzajemnić tego gestu, zdaje się, wyszedł mi jakiś niewyraźny grymas.

- Ale… ale to po ślubie, tak?

- Spoko, spoko- Feliks zwinął mapy – my przygotujemy żarcie, wy salę i grajków i mamy ceregiele z głowy. Wybaczcie, ale polskie żarcie jest najlepsze.

Po tych słowach Gediminas wyraźnie się uspokoił. A gdy tylko podpisaliśmy sojusz, otworzył butelkę wina i upił się nią sam ze szczęścia.

Od tamtej pory dostawałem od Polski dziwne listy. Pytał się w nich, jak mi się powodzi! I do tego odwiedzał mnie regularnie i przynosił zawsze coś do jedzenia! W ogóle nie szanował mojej prywatności, zostawał nawet na noc!

- … i wtedy BUM! Zwalił się jeden ze stropów starego zamczyska, a ona siedziała sama, uwięziona w swojej komnacie, odcięta od świata, daleko, daleko od domu!...

Opowiadał mi wtedy straszne historie, po których nigdy nie mógł zasnąć! Musiałem spać z nim w jednym posłaniu!

- Nie sądzisz, że w twoim łóżku byłoby ci wygodniej? – Starałem się go grzecznie wyprosić.

- Nie, tutaj mi cieplej – odpowiadał bez ogródek – ty, Toris, a ten Rosja to długo u ciebie mieszka? Też masz z nim sojusz?

- Mieszka tylko od czasu do czasu… zagarnąłem parę jego ziem… - nie lubiłem o tym opowiadać.

- Jesteś niezły w walce – powiedział nagle Feliks, zupełnie mnie na to nie przygotowując.

A ja głupi bąknąłem coś tylko pod nosem i zarumieniłem się! Zawstydził mnie jakiś bezczelny chłopaczek!

- Ale musisz trzymać miecz obiema rękami. Zostaw tarczę i paruj ile wlezie…

Po tych słowach zasnął.

A ja, który przez moment myślałem, że go polubię, znowu go nie cierpiałem.

Przygotowywaliśmy się jednak do ataku na Wielką Marchię, nie było czasu na dąsy. Feliks i ja spędzaliśmy razem naprawdę dużo czasu, szykując wojska. Pewnego dnia przyszedł jednak do mnie, wyraźnie czymś zmartwiony.

- Co się stało? – Spytałem.

Byliśmy wtedy w ogrodzie przed moim domem, pogoda była tak ładna, że kazałem przynieść sobie stół, wszystkie potrzebne papiery i krzesło. Mogłem słuchać śpiewu ptaków, podziwiać kwiaty, uspokoić zmysły, szargane głośnym jazgotem polskiego akcentu. Moja ruta rosła wspaniale. Tylko, dziwna historia, od jakiegoś czasu na moich starannie wyplewionych grządkach zaczęły wyrastać dzikie bratki. Będę musiał kiedyś dokładniej zbadać tę sprawę.

- Rozmawiałem właśnie ze Świętym Cesarstwem Rzymskim – po tonie Feliksa szło odkryć, że nie była to miła rozmowa - Jesteś ochrzczony, prawda?

Przełknąłem ślinę. Feliks bawił się swoim mieczem, wywijając we wszystkie strony.

- Jestem – szepnąłem – z rąk Zakonu Krzyżackiego.

- A twoi ludzie? – Nagle wbił miecz w jeden z kasztanowców. Aż podskoczyłem.

- Różnie – powiedziałem szczerze.

Mój lud nie do końca nawrócił się na chrześcijaństwo. Wciąż wielu pozostało poganami.

- Mój król, Władysław Łokietek, chce zerwać sojusz.

- Co? – Odszedłem od stołu z mapami i planami, doskoczyłem do Feliksa i złapałem go za ramiona, – dlaczego?

- Mówiłem ci! Rzesza uważa was za pogan – Feliks z przygasłym spojrzeniem wyrwał się z mojego uścisku – nie jestem w stanie ich pokonać, więc wolę ich nie drażnić. Jeszcze nie teraz.

- Czy to takie ważne, poganie czy nie? – Krzyknąłem, zdenerwowany jego uległością.

- Niestety dla Rzeszy totalnie ważne!

- Od kiedy to liczysz się ze zdaniem innych, co?

Feliks aż poczerwieniał.

- Ty… ty totalny głupku!

Zadrżałem. Spodziewałem się po nim większej elokwencji.

- Sam jesteś głupi! – Odpowiedziałem bez zastanowienia.

Krzyczeliśmy jak mali chłopcy pokłóceni o ulubioną zabawkę. Odwróciliśmy się na piętach i odeszliśmy – ja do pałacu, Feliks odjechał do Krakowa. Jak zwykle, bez straży przybocznej, pokazał mi nawet język, to ci tupet! Nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z tak niedojrzałą osobą!

Czy stało się coś strasznego? Nie. Gediminas był szczęśliwy, Aldona została ochrzczona imieniem Anna i poślubiła Kazimierza, Rosja pielęgnował słoneczniki a ja nie musiałem martwić się wojnami.

Bratki też jakoś przestały rosnąć.

Tylko nocami moje łóżko wydawało mi się dziwnie puste i duże.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. **

Musiałem się czymś zająć, byleby nie myśleć o Polsce. To przecież głupi głupek! Moją uwagę zwróciła Ruś Halicka. Była to część Rusi Czerwonej obejmującej dorzecze Sanu i Dniestru. Legenda głosi, że te wszystkie kolory – Ruś Czerwona, Czarna, Biała – to pozostałości po Mongołach, którzy używali ich, jako określeń geograficznych.

Ale nie o legendy tu chodziło, tylko o wpływy. Wpływy na Rusi Halickiej.

Byłem z siebie dumny – zachowywałem się jak prawdziwe, silne państwo, które zna swoją godność i ma jasno sprecyzowane cele!

Oczywiście dobry nastrój popsuł mi Feliks! Pewnego dnia wysłał mi naprawdę dziwny list.

_Torisie! _

_Czy cię totalnie palnęło w łeb? Kazimierz Wielki, mój król, prawem spadkobierstwa otrzymał Ruś Czerwoną, co się z tym wiąże chce zwiększyć swoje wpływy na Ruś Halicką, a ty pchasz się tam z buciorami! Naprawdę, totalnie generalnie to nie chce mi się z tobą znowu walczyć, bo źle trzymasz miecz, więc lepiej się wycofaj, dobra? _

_F.Ł_.

Podpisał się jak jakiś tajniak, i co, myśli sobie, że jest taki mądry? O nie, to się tak nie skończy! Jeszcze go zaskoczę!

Schowałem list i czym prędzej wybiegłem do ogrodu ćwiczyć machanie orężem.

Miałem, bowiem spotkać Feliksa nie raz na polu walki. Działo się to w latach 1349-1350. Najgłębiej w pamięci utkwiła mi nasza pierwsza walka, po tak długim okresie rozłąki. Pamiętam, że byłem naprawdę zdenerwowany, ponaglałem wierzchowca, byleby już dotrzeć do moich walczących rycerzy. Byłem ciekaw, czy moje ćwiczenia przyniosły rezultaty. Czy może Feliks też stał się silniejszy? Zatrzymałem się na wzniesieniu, skąd pole walki było widoczne jak na dłoni. Szukałem go wzrokiem. Gdzie on jest, gdzie teraz walczy? Nie interesowali mnie inni Polacy.

Przyszedłem tu dla niego.

Zeskoczyłem w końcu z konia i zacząłem przedzierać się przez walczących. Za wszelką cenę musiałem go odnaleźć i udowodnić, z kim ma do czynienia!

Z perspektywy lat uważam, że chyba… chyba nic nie dodawało mi nigdy tak odwagi jak jego imię. Z nim, lub przeciw niemu – nieważne. Feliks Łukasiewicz sprawiał, że zostawiałem ochronną tarczę w domu i naprawdę walczyłem na śmierć i życie.

Znalazłem go wśród kilku Litwinów. Nie stanowili dla niego zagrożenia, rozbiegli się ratując skórę, psia kość! Ale Feliks wcale nie był tak genialnym wojownikiem, za jakiego się uważał.

Cicho podszedłem i przyłożyłem mu czubek ostrza do pleców.

- Nigdy nie ochraniasz tyłów.

- Nigdy nie gadaj, jak walczysz! – Feliks był naprawdę szybki, odwrócił się i w jednej chwili nasze miecze znów się spotkały – Mówiłem, że masz nie przychodzić!

- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał! – Krzyknąłem dziecinnie.

Zamachnąłem się, ale zatrzymał mój atak.

Zamrugał szybciej powiekami i uśmiechnął się do mnie!

- Trzymasz obiema rękami!

- Zamknij się! Nie rozmawiam z takim… takim… takim lizusem jak ty!

Skąd mi się to wzięło? Chyba jestem fatalny w obrażaniu innych. Feliks aż opuścił gardę.

- Że co proszę? Totalnie cię pogięło!

- A tak! – Kontynuowałem zaczerwieniony – Święte Cesarstwo to, Święte Cesarstwo tamto, nie masz swojego zdania, hę?

- Tłumaczyłem ci! – Feliks skrzyżował ręce na piersi – zrobiłem to dla dobra swojego kraju, nie chciałem go narażać! A ty, to niby, co? Totalnie niekonsekwentny, generalnie ochrzczony, ale ogólnie to wszyscy sobie wierzą, w co chcą!

Po tych słowach byliśmy oboje tak wściekli, że zamiast poprzestać na jednej bitwie, skończyło się na serii potyczek. Nasze miękkie zbroje po miesiącach walk przypominały sflaczałe kapcie.

Może się to wydać dziwne, ale lubiłem z nim walczyć. Odchodziliśmy zawsze na ubocze, gdzieś w gęstwinę i nacieraliśmy na siebie, zbierając wszystkie siły i umiejętności.

- Mocniej! Mocniej, szybciej! – Krzyczał Feliks uderzając w mój miecz.

Ja wtedy uchylałem się i odskakiwałem lub kopałem go nagle, tak, że upadał na kolana.

- Nie ochraniasz nóg, ani tyłów, jak zawsze – beształem go – nie możesz tylko atakować, pomyśl o obronie!

- W ten sposób…kiedyś skończę martwy! – Wstawał tak szybko i zwinnie, że nieraz wprowadzało mnie to w zdumienie.

Te nasze potyczki miały w sobie coś magicznego. Coś, czego wtedy nie rozumiałem.

Pewnego dnia znacznie oddaliliśmy się od pola walki. Trafiliśmy na niebezpieczne mokradła i gdy się potknąłem, on złapał mnie szybko za rękę, bym nie wpadł do bagniska.

Czasami zapominałem, że to mój wróg. Czasami nawet nie zachowywaliśmy się jak wrogowie! Bezczelnie wypytywał mnie o moją intymność!

- Wszystko widziałem – powiedział podczas jednej z walk, wyszczerzył zęby i zadał cios mieczem – jak się nazywała ta mała z koroną z warkoczy?

- Co ty bredzisz – wybąkałem, oddając uderzenie – a w ogóle jakim prawem mnie śledzisz? To tylko jedna z panien dworu, chciała zetrzeć mi pot z czoła – wymamrotałem.

Ach, po co, po co ja mu to opowiadam! Zaśmiał się tylko w głos i o mało nie wypadłem z rytmu naszego sparingu!

Och tak, nasze relacje – to znaczy moje i Feliksa, nie moje i tej dziewczyny, w ogóle dajcie mi wszyscy święty spokój z tą dziewczyną! – Były równie skomplikowane, co sytuacja polityczna.

Pewnego dnia spotkaliśmy się w dużej i obszernej sali mojego pałacu. Wzdychaliśmy boleśnie, widząc jak nasze wojska urządzają sobie piknik na trawie.

- No dobra, było fajnie, ale jak zawsze ktoś totalnie musiał popsuć zabawę – powiedział wtedy Feliks.

Nie odpowiedziałem od razu, zaczerwieniłem się tylko na samą myśl, że w czymś go popieram.

- Mój król, Kazimierz Wielki, chce pokoju – dokończył.

Podpisaliśmy pokój. Jakoś nie skakaliśmy z radości.

Co innego, gdy po kilku dniach znowu spotkaliśmy się w tej samej sali.

- Mój król zrywa pokój! Ugadał się z panną Elką i chcą się z tobą bić! – Krzyknął Feliks, zamiast powitania.

Jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie przebraliśmy się w zbroje, gotowi do walki. Ale niestety, jeden z moich wielkich książąt litewskich okazał się bardzo nietaktowny.

- Nie martw się panie, zawarłem porozumienie z Kazimierzem i Węgrami – powiedział Kęstutis. Był naprawdę śmiesznej postury i z dziwacznym hełmem na głowie – przyjmę chrzest od Węgier.

- To on też się nie ochrzcił?- Feliks zawsze coś palnie – to, kto w tym kraju przyjął chrzest, nie mów, że tylko ty!

- Zamilknij się – wycedziłem przez zęby.

Kęstutis okazał się być mocny w gębie – przestraszył się widać wody (może miał wściekliznę?) i nie przyjął chrztu. Byliśmy z Feliksem bardzo radzi z tego powodu, bo to oznaczało kolejne wojny między nami! Żeby nie tracić czasu zaprosiłem Polaka do siebie – od razu po śniadaniu szliśmy na pole walki.

Biliśmy się do roku 1366. Wtedy nasze zbroje rozpadły się, jak to mówi Feliks, totalnie. Zapominając o dawnych urazach, zawarliśmy nareszcie trwały pokój.

- No i co, poszliście na tą randkę? – Wypytywał Feliks, czyszcząc ostrze miecza.

Nadal jednak grał mi na nerwach.

Sytuacja na Litwie zmieniła się. Iwan przebywał u mnie częściej niż do tej pory, z powodu ekspansji na osłabione księstwa ruskie. Gediminas zdobył Podlasie, Polesie, Wołyń i Witebszczyznę. Po jego śmierci panował Jaunutis, a potem Olgierd i Kęstutis. Olgiert męczył Iwana, Kęstutis bronił mnie przed Gilbertem.

A kiedy Olgiert umarł władze przejął jego syn Jogaila Algirdaitis, na którego Feliks mówił „Jagiełło".


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. **

Chcąc nie chcąc spędzaliśmy z Feliksem coraz więcej czasu. Polak wprost uwielbiał niezapowiedziane wizyty!

- Nie musisz wyciągać dla mnie papci – mówił zazwyczaj na wstępie (zupełnie, jakbym miał taki zamiar, może to jakaś polska tradycja?) – Lepiej zobacz, co dla ciebie przyniosłem!

- Kapusta?

- Nie, nie, nie, to nie kapusta – skierował się w kierunku kuchni – to totalnie najlepsze żarcie na świecie w pierwszej fazie produkcji!

Przebywając w towarzystwie Polaka odkrywałem jego dobre strony. Jak na przykład kuchnia, która, ciężko się przyznać, naprawdę była wyśmienita.

- Dobra… kapusta, wołowina, wieprzowina, kiełbasa… cebula, grzybki, nie patrz mi na ręce, to mnie totalnie wkurza, śliwki, o smalec też się przyda… siekamy, mieszamy, gotujemy, przyprawiamy i zjadamy, świeży bigos dla pana!

Oczywiście więcej miał jednak wad: lenistwo, próżniactwo, gadulstwo i lekkomyślność.

Ale chyba nikt nie był przy tym tak prostoduszny, a przez to nieśmiały i trochę naiwny jak on. Jak wtedy, gdy na Litwę przyjechała panna Węgry. Przechadzaliśmy się po łąkach w pobliżu mojego pałacu. Zbliżał się grudzień i pożółkłą trawę ozdobiły kryształki szronu. Panna Elizabeth podjechała do nas na smukłej klaczy, była cała w koronkach, perłach i klejnotach. Jasna woalka zasłaniała część jej twarzy, a szal z lisich ogonów ochraniał delikatne gardło. Nie przejmując się jesiennym błotem, zeskoczyła z wierzchowca i w oka mgnieniu znalazła się przy Polaku, który zdążył urosnąć od ich ostatniego spotkania i nabrać tężyzny.

- Feliksie, jak dobrze, że cię znalazłam – była bliska płaczu – musisz mi pomóc, tylko ty jeden możesz mnie uratować!

Feliks poczerwieniał aż po czubki uszu. Spojrzał na mnie w akcie desperacji, ale cóż mogłem poradzić, mnie jej bliskość także przyprawiała o łomotanie serca! W końcu dyskretnie podszepnąłem, aby ją uspokoił delikatnym klepnięciem w ramię.

- Pani, nie musisz się już obawiać, albowiem ja… ja… - nabrał powietrza trochę zbyt głośno – ja totalnie zrobię generalnie wszystko, co się da!

- Ach jak to dobrze… jesteś takim dobrym młodzieńcem – otarła łzy o haftowaną chustkę – mój król, Karol, jest na mnie taki zły! Ponoć twój Kazimierz Wielki zagarnął część Rusi Czerwonej…

Ruś Halicka, pamiętacie? Niby kilka pól i skrawek lasu, a tyle z nią kłopotów!

- Tak, to prawda, odziedziczył ją w spadku – odpowiedział twardo Feliks.

- Tak, ale Karol uważa, że także ma prawo do tych ziem… czy mógłbyś – tu ściszyła głos - jakoś mi pomóc?

Polak westchnął ciężko.

- Zapewniam, że dojdziemy do porozumienia.

Zły humor znikł z twarzy panny Elizabeth równie szybko, jak się pojawił. Ucałowała go w oba policzki i już jej nie było – pognała w kierunku Austrii.

Jeszcze przez długie miesiące robiłem mu (Feliksowi, nie Austrii oczywiście) z tego powodu wyrzuty.

- Nie możesz zawierać unii z każdym krajem, który wypłakuje ci się w rękaw, bądź mężczyzną! – Mruknąłem któregoś wieczoru (to był rok, zdaje się 1370).

- Zazdrosny jesteś i tyle – odparł Feliks z satysfakcją – przecież ona jest TOTALNA! No normalnie, chyba zaproszę ją kiedyś do siebie na bigos!

- Tylko najpierw naucz się opanowywać hormony – wcale nie byłem zazdrosny!- Przez pięć godzin stałeś w bezruchu, po tym jak cię pocałowała!

Troszeczkę się wtedy pokłóciliśmy, ale na szczęście kapustę da się zmyć ze ścian.

Wróćmy jednak do mnie, bo to przecież moja historia! Przez Feliksa pomału zatracałem tożsamość, sytuacja Polski była dla mnie czasem ważniejsza niż Litwy!

Pewnego dnia wszystko to, bowiem straciło na znaczeniu – pojawiło się nowe niebezpieczeństwo.

We wtorek, 21 stycznia 1386 roku, rozłożyłem na stole w salonie pożółkłą mapę Europy. Sądziłem, że to go zainteresuje.

- Spójrz, Feliksie – wskazałem Inflanty na mapie – państwo zakonu kawalerów mieczowych znacznie się rozwinęło. Pozostają w unii z państwem zakonu krzyżackiego! Z tego wyniknie jakaś kabała!

Ale Polak zbytnio zajęty był przewalaniem się z boku na bok na mojej nowej kanapie. Strasznie się rozleniwił przez ten pokój, bigos i huczne świętowanie nowego roku.

- Spoko, spoko – powiedział – ty, jak myślisz, gdyby tak wymyślić ogromny sierp, obsługiwany przez trzystu chłopów, żniwa poszłyby szybciej!

Feliks był lekkomyślny. Ale o tym chyba już kiedyś wspominałem.

Ja nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na taką swobodę – oba państwa powiększały swoje terytoria kosztem plemion pogańskich. Chciały połączyć terytoria, ale przeszkadzałem im ja – a dokładniej jedna z części Litwy, Żmudź.

Sytuacja była nieco napięta. Dodatkowo nagle zmarł Kęstutis! I to w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach…

- Jak w opowieści grozy! – Napalił się Feliks. On bawił się w detektywa, ja miałem coraz to więcej na głowie.

Po śmierci Kęstutisa na tronie powinien zasiąść Vytautas, jednak Jogaila, którego popierałem, wcale nie miał zamiaru rezygnować ze spuścizny po stryju. Miałem już dosyć tych wiecznych kłótni i sporów, Vytautas przychodził narzekać na Jogaila, Jogaila po kryjomu skarżył się na Vytautasa, a Feliks pytał się, czy może pożyczyć mąkę, aby sprawdzić odciski palców w dawnej komnacie Kęstutisa, miałem tego powyżej nosa! Zarówno ich skomplikowanych imion jak i zachowania!

Oddałem, więc część Żmudzi Krzyżakom i znowu obiecałem się ochrzcić. To znaczy ochrzcić Jogaila. Bo on nadal był poganinem. Feliks o mało nie pękł ze śmiechu, gdy mu o tym powiedziałem. Byliśmy wtedy na spacerze w lesie, z dala od mojej posiadłości. Polak specjalnie upadł na ogromną zaspę świeżego śniegu i zaczął tarzać się w niej jak kilkuletnie dziecko.

- Totalnie masz przechlapane! – Zachichotał, otrzepując wełnianą czapkę.

- Śmiej się, śmiej… - westchnąłem, – kto mi teraz da chrzest Jogaili? Jedyny kraj, z którym jestem bliżej to… … to…

Spojrzałem przenikliwie na Feliksa.

- Ej, nie patrz tak na mnie… - zawstydził się.

- Ty dasz mu chrzest!

- Ja?

- Proszę! – Przybliżyłem się do niego i pomogłem wygramolić się z zaspy.

Westchnął.

- Daj mi czas do namysłu.

- Oczywiście – zgodziłem się, uradowany, że podszedł do sprawy poważnie – ile go potrzebujesz?

Feliks schylił się, zgarnął trochę śniegu i ulepił kulkę.

- To zależy.

- Zależy? Zależy, od czego?

Jego obliczę ozdobił uśmiech, który dobrze znałem, a który nigdy nie znaczył dla mnie niczego dobrego.

- Zależy, jak szybko dasz się pokonać! Litewski ślimak!

Uderzył mnie śnieżką prosto w twarz, po czym zaczął uciekać.

Walczyliśmy dobre dwie godziny. Jako odpoczynek po tej niespodziewanej wojnie ulepiliśmy bałwana. Nawet nie pytałem, skąd Feliks wytrzasnął węgiel, marchewkę i garnek.

- Hmm… - Feliks zamyślił się, a kiedy się zamyśla to je, a kiedy je to czasem nie patrzy, CO zjada, i tym właśnie sposobem nasz bałwan stracił nos – to nie byłoby takie totalnie głupie… ten twój Jogaila to ma jakąś kobitkę?

- Znaczy się żonę? Nie – Dobrze, że węgiel jest niejadalny.

- To się dobrze składa! Oczywiście pamiętasz, jak panna Elizabeth zachwycona mym urokiem, musnęła swymi totalnymi ustami moje nieskalane lico?

Było zgoła inaczej, ale niech mu będzie.

- Dzięki naszej unii nie musiałem martwić się o bezkrólewie! Kazio, co prawda wyremontował mi stolicę, ale nie zadbał zbytnio o ciągłość dynastii… - kontynuował Feliks wkładając bałwanowi garnek na głowę – tak, więc na moim tronie zasiadł Ludwik z Węgier. Ale znowu mam kłopot.

- Też nie ma potomka?

- Owszem ma… ale dziewczynę. Jadzia się nazywa, może byśmy ją spiknęli z Jagiełłą?

Szukając patyków na ręce przemyślałem ogrom sytuacji.

- Ale wiesz, że to bardzo poważna sprawa. Zerwanie takiej przysięgi jest właściwie… niewykonalne. Będziemy musieli być zawsze w stałym kontakcie!

Feliks wyszczerzył zęby.

- Jeśli boisz się znowu przegrać na śnieżki, to po prostu mi powiedz.

Niedoczekanie twoje!

Tym sposobem doszliśmy do porozumienia i Jagiełło miał zostać ochrzczony na Wawelu ,na kilka dni przed moimi urodzinami.

Nie mogłem się doczekać uroczystości! Wszystko zaczynało się układać. Krzyżacy nie wydawali mi się już tacy straszni.

Wtedy też po raz pierwszy odwiedziłem Polskę. Jechałem w karocy. Ubrany w ciepły kożuch wychylałem głowę z okienka i łapczywie pochłaniałem widoki. Mijałem ośnieżone pola i zamarznięte rzeki. Oraz chaty – mnóstwo drewnianych chat. Jakieś dzieci bawi się przed jednym z domostw ze swoim psem. Z każdego komina buchał ciemny dym.

Nagle wjechaliśmy do lasu. Ile drzew, ile sosen! Litwa zimą też jest piękna, ale tutaj aż serce załomotało mi z przejęcia. Konie pędziły i wtem ujrzałem rzekę tak szeroką i tak dziką, że mróz nie zdołał zatrzymać jej w swoich okowach.

- To Wisła mój panie – powiedział Jogaila – rzeka wśród rzek w Polsce.

- Piękna – wyszeptałem – czy wszystko w Polsce jest właśnie takie?

- Słucham panie?

- Nie, nie nic – szybko wróciłem do teraźniejszości, – co to za zamek na wzgórzu?

- To Wawel – powiedział jeden z moich posłów, kilku z nich jechało, bowiem z nami – jesteśmy już w Krakowie. To stolica Polski.

Tam mieszkał Feliks.

Byłem tak podniecony, jak nigdy dotąd. Starałem się to ukryć przed towarzyszami podróży, ale nie wiem, czy mi się udało. Nigdy dotąd nie oddalałem się od Litwy. Nigdy nie widziałem naprawdę tej Polski, do której onegdaj żywiłem niechęć.

Feliks już na mnie czekał. Wyskoczyłem z karety i brodząc w śniegu dotarłem do marmurowych schodów jego pałacu.

- Witam chlebem i bigosem! Sól była potrzebna, aby odlodzić posadzki, rozumiesz. Witajcie panowie, zapraszam do środka!

Feliks był bardzo pewny siebie. Ja natomiast… zgubiłem się.

Wiem, to było naprawdę dziecinne, ale oglądając przepych komnat zabrnąłem do dziwnego pokoju. Było tu pełno roślin! I drzew! Zostały prawdopodobnie wycięte z ogrodu i przetransportowane tutaj. Poczułem się dziwnie, gdy nagle coś przefrunęło nad moją głową. Kiedy się otrząsałem, ujrzałem potężnego ptaka o białych piórach.

- O jejku – bąknąłem nieelegancko.

- Totalny, no nie? – Usłyszałem za sobą głos Feliksa i naprawdę ucieszyłem się z jego obecności – to Bielik.

Polak wyciągnął rękę i ptak wylądował na zgiętym ramieniu.

- Jest niebezpieczny? – Spytałem z lekką obawą.

- Nie martw się, zna się na ludziach – Feliks uśmiechnął się do mnie życzliwie – jesteśmy w jego pokoju.

- Ptak ma własny pokój?

- Cii! Nie nazywaj go ptakiem! – Syknął cicho Feliks, – bo pomyśli, że porównujesz go z wróblem albo gołębiem. To orzeł!

- Aha… - przełknąłem ślinę i sam zacząłem szeptać – a dlaczego jest taki ważny?

- Ponieważ…

Przerwało nam bicie dzwonu. Musieliśmy szybko opuścić pokój Bielika i znaleźć się w sali tronowej. Feliks poprowadził mnie tajnymi przejściami między komnatami i w parę minut znaleźliśmy się na miejscu. Co prawda możnowładcy dziwili się, czemu wychodzimy zza obrazu Mieszka I, ale Feliks kazał mi udawać, że to dla nas całkowicie naturalne.

Nagle ujrzałem herb, wymalowane na całej szerokości jednej ze ścian.

- To Bielik! – Krzyknąłem bez zastanowienia.

- Aleś spostrzegawczy – parsknął Feliks.

Podszedł do tronu, lecz nie usiadł na nim, tylko stanął obok. Przywołał Jogaila. Jak zaczarowany obserwowałem to niezwykle widowisko. Przypomniał mi się Gilbert i kubeł zimnej wody. Feliks nie miał przy sobie kubła, tylko miskę ze śniegiem.

- Czy wiesz, co to jest? – Spytał, pokazując ją Jogailowi.

- To śnieg panie – odpowiedział nieśmiało.

- To śnieg, który spadł na polskie miasta i wsie. Ten śnieg daje teraz chwilę wytchnienia polom, które nas karmią.

Feliks umoczył dłoń w misie i pojedyncze krople leniwie skapywały na litewskie czoło.

- Oto chrzczą cię pola, łąki i lasy, rzeki i wody stojące. Ludzie każdego wieku i stanu. Miej ich dolę na względzie.

Do tej pory myślałem, że Feliks jest w gruncie rzeczy dużym dzieckiem, zabawiającym się z życiem. Cień zmartwień prawie nigdy nie padał na jego zielone oczy.

W tamtym jednak momencie naprawdę mnie zawstydził.

18 lutego Jogaila, ochrzczony imieniem Władysław, stanął przy ołtarzu z Jadwigą. Jeszcze tego samego dnia opuściliśmy po kryjomu przyjęcie weselne, żeby nakarmić Bielika.

- Nie wynoś go na balkon! – Zaprotestowałem – jest ciemna noc i do tego bardzo zimno!

- Nic mu nie będzie – Feliks pogładził orła po skrzydłach – niech trochę polata.

I wyrzucił ptaka w powietrze. Zakołował i znikł w ciemnościach.

- A co, jeśli nie wróci?

- Zawsze wraca – odpowiedział niezwykle spokojnie.

Wpatrywał się w ciemną noc i nieliczne gwiazdy na niebie. Chciałem przerwać to niezręczne milczenie, ale mnie ubiegł.

- Ten ptak jest bardzo ważny – powiedział nagle, bez jakiegokolwiek wstępu – znalazłem go, kiedy był szarym pisklakiem, wykarmiłem i chciałem, żeby poszedł ze mną w świat. Za każdym jednak razem, gdy oddalałem się od tego miejsca, on uciekał, a ja, goniąc go, powracałem tutaj. Stwierdziłem, że muszę tu zamieszkać, jeśli chce mieć go przy sobie. Nie lubię samotności.*

Znowu milczeliśmy.

- Byłoby totalnie fajnie – odezwał się po chwili, ale tym razem spojrzał na mnie – gdybyś mnie czasami odwiedzał.

Nieznany ciężar jakby osunął się z mojego serca. Nie mogłem nie uśmiechnąć się w odpowiedzi. W oddali ujrzałem Bielika, jak wraca do naszych wyciągniętych rąk.

*Legenda naszego herbu a później godła brzmi, co prawda inaczej niż tutaj ( według niej, założyciel państwa Polan, Lech, podczas postoju w okolicach Poznania ujrzał pod wieczór sporych rozmiarów gniazdo na drzewie. Znajdował się w nim biały orzeł z dwoma pisklętami. Gdy Lech przyglądał się mu, orzeł rozpostarł skrzydła na tle nieba czerwonego od zachodzącego słońca. Lech zachwycił się, postanowił tam osiąść, umieścił orła w swym herbie, a miejsce na pamiątkę nazwał Gniezdnem (obecnie Gniezno) od słowa gniazdo), ale pozwoliłam sobie na tą zmianę faktów, bo jakoś mi ładniej się wkomponowało:), zresztą to tylko legenda ;).


	5. Chapter 5

**V. **

Po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach potrzebowaliśmy z Feliksem odpoczynku. Byliśmy gotowi do drogi – spakowaliśmy plecaki, kupiliśmy bilety, podlaliśmy roślinki w pałacach.

- A dokąd to się panowie wybierają? – Spytał mój ciekawski szambelan, gdy z Feliksem zakładaliśmy płaszcze.

- Lecimy na Majorkę – odpowiedział Polak – możesz lecieć z nami, przyda się ktoś do podawania drinków.

W tamtej chwili dostałem swego typu nauczkę – mianując najbardziej kompetentnego kandydata na szambelana musiałem liczyć się z faktem, że choćby najmniejsze wagary nie będą wchodziły w rachubę.

Zostaliśmy, zatem w domu, zawaleni papierkową robotą. Raz pracowaliśmy u mnie, a raz u Feliksa i ciągnęło się to w nieskończoność…

- Nich to wszystko gęś kopnie, a mogliśmy się teraz smażyć na Majorce! – Feliks bardzo źle zniósł drastyczną zmianę planów. Często przesiadywał przy oknie, wgapiając się w krajobraz – plaża… opalone dziewczyny… miałbym dostęp do Morza Śródziemnego, Bałtyk taki zimny…

Mnie też było ciężko, ale im szybciej zaczniemy pracować, tym szybciej będziemy mieli wakacje!

- Feliksie, siadaj już do stołu, musimy posegregować te dokumenty!

- Po co…? – Spytał melancholijnie.

- Ech… - westchnąłem, wiedziałem, bowiem, jak brzemienna w skutki będzie moja decyzja, – jeśli ładnie zasiądziesz do pracy, to pozwolę ci u mnie zanocować.

Dobrze zmotywowany Feliks potrafi pracować bez wytchnienia do późnej nocy, posilając się jedynie zapachem wczorajszego bigosu – wiem, bo sprawdziłem.

Podeszliśmy do zadania z wielkim zapałem. Najpierw spłaciliśmy Habsburgom odszkodowanie za ślub Jadwigi z Jagiełłą (muszę nauczyć się tych polskich nazw)…

- Dwieście tysięcy florenów? – Feliks zakrztusił się winem.

- No niestety, bo ktoś kiedyś obiecał rękę Jadzi księciu austriackiemu – parsknąłem z wyrzutem – zupełnie o tym zapominając i zaślubiając ją z kimś innym.

... a później, razem z naszym nowym wspólnym królem Władysławem, ustaliliśmy kwestię współpracy między Litwą a Polską.

Władysław obiecał, że utrzyma ścisły sojusz między państwami. Dodatkowo wydał przywilej stanowy dla litewskich bojarów – nie musieli płacić danin! Ale i tak nie odbyło się bez marudzenia – Witold Kiejstutowicz, kuzyn Jagiełły, wmówił bojarom, że chcemy im zamydlić oczy tymi przywilejami i w rzeczywistości Litwa stałaby się popychadłem Polski. Zwrócili się o pomoc w stronę Krzyżaków.

- Krzyżacy? – Wykrztusił Władysław, – Dlaczego od razu Krzyżacy?

- Sądzą, że zgoda na nasze warunki jest mało… patriotyczna – wytłumaczyłem.

- Ale przecież to dla dobra naszych krajów! Chciałem ich trochę ułagodzić, żeby nie zbuntowali się przeciw wierze katolickiej i tak ścisłej bliskości państw!

- Wiem Jogailo… a co ty o tym myślisz, Feliksie?

Zauważyłem błysk w jego oczach.

- Naprawdę chcecie wiedzieć..?

Nie chcieliśmy, więc szybko wymyśliliśmy jakieś nowe rozwiązanie. Po prostu daliśmy Witoldowi księstwo Trockie i to załatwiło sprawę. Po jakimś czasie nadaliśmy mu tytuł „_Magnus Dux Lithuaniae_", to znaczy „Wieki Książę Litwy". Natomiast Jagiełło został nazwany „_Supremus Dux Lithuaniae_", czyli „Najwyższy Książę Litwy". Parę centymetrów w górę, a jaka różnica!

Wydawałoby się, że Witold jest po naszej stronie. Feliks ułożył nawet specjalne pośmiertne porozumienie dla książąt.

- No, więc sprawa jest totalnie prosta – Polak kazał przynieść sobie duży kawał pergaminu i zaczął rozrysowywać swój plan – załóżmy, że Jagiełło zje bigos z trującymi grzybami. Nie chce być złym prorokiem, ale nowy kucharz pałacowy wydaje mi się podejrzany. No, więc zjada grzybki i dostaje mdłości i umiera – namalował mogiłkę – i wtedy przychodzi Witold i wymyśla, kto byłby nowym królem Polski. A teraz odwrotnie, na przykład Witold jedzie przez las, totalnie potyka się, spada do rzeki, płynie w kierunku morza, po drodze wpada generalnie w sieć rybacką, zaplątuje się w nią, uderza w brzeg, łamie nogę, wykrwawia się na totalną śmierć. Wtedy Jagiełło przychodzi i wymyśla króla dla Litwy. Może być?

Oczywiście Feliks mógł cały swój wywód streścić w jednym totalnym zdaniu, ale to nie byłoby tak totalnie fajne. Mówcie, co chcecie, ale od tego Polaka nie potrzebna była skomplikowana instrukcja obsługi.

Kiedy skończyliśmy z polityką i dyplomacją, mogliśmy w spokoju zasiąść wśród pól pszenicy, co przecież Słowianie lubili najbardziej. Mimo iż byłem Bałtem, w pełni rozumiałem to ich dziwaczne zamiłowanie.

- Cudownie! – Odetchnąłem świeżym powietrzem – Feliksie, co ty robisz?

- Łapię przepiórki – odpowiedział śmiertelnie poważnie.

Byłem zadowolony i uspokojony. Życie wydawało mi się harmonijne.

- Tak sobie myślę – odezwał się nagle Feliks, niosąc w dłoni kilka małych ptaszków – skoro i tak spędzamy razem totalną część wolnego czasu i mamy tego samego króla… może połączymy nasze państwa? Auć! Zostawcie mnie, małe bestyjki!

Przepiórki dziobały go dotkliwie po dłoniach, a ja nie mogłem wyjść z osłupienia. Takie rozwiązanie nigdy nie przyszłoby mi do głowy. Ale, o dziwo, nie zareagowałem automatycznym sprzeciwem lub niechęcią. Czy to możliwe, że aż tak przywykłem do jego głośnego towarzystwa?

Chciałem poświęcić tej propozycji więcej uwagi, trochę nad nią podumać, ale moją sielankę zburzył odwieczny wróg.

- Zakon – oznajmił krótko Jagiełło – jest coraz niebezpieczniejszy!

Było mi wtedy naprawdę ciężko. Wstydziłem się przyznać, ale nie radziłem sobie z sytuacją na Litwie. Najmłodszy brat Władysława zbuntował się przeciw władzy Witolda i porozumiał się z Krzyżakami.

Na dodatek zachowanie Feliksa było niepokojące.

- Feliksie, po co ci twój stary miecz..? – Spytałem z trwogą, gdy pewnego dnia zaczął go ostrzyć i polerować.

Nie odpowiedział. Jego gadulstwo jest męczące, ale nie cierpię, gdy milczy.

Wielkim mistrzem zakonu został Ulrich von Jungingen. Gilbert nie posiadał się z radości na myśl o nowych podbojach. Konfrontacja zbrojna była już tylko kwestią czasu.

Na Żmudzi wybuchło anty-krzyżackie powstanie. Krzyżacy tłumaczyli swoje wojenne zapędy, jako sposób nawracania niewiernych. Wypowiedzieli mi wojnę.

- Wojna… - powtórzyłem, nie dowierzając w czytane słowa.

Feliks wyrwał mi list z dłoni i wrzucił go do ognia w kominku.

- Chcą wojny, to będą ją totalnie mieli – wycedził przez zęby – wracam do Krakowa – rzucił nagle w moją stronę, – może uda mi się z Jagiełłą załagodzić sytuację, ty przez ten czas szykuj wojska!

- Dobrze – wybąkałem, przestraszony jego tonem.

Tym sposobem zostałem sam.

W moim pokoju znajdowała się wtedy ogromna szafa. W jej wnętrzu stała srebrna zbroja – błyszcząca i gładka. Nigdy jej dotąd nie zakładałem, ale wiedziałem, że jest wykuta specjalnie da mnie. Dotykałem jej opuszkami palców, by choć przez chwilę poczuć wypływające z niej męstwo.

Działania wojenne rozpoczęły się wtargnięciem Krzyżaków na ziemię dobrzyńską. Uzyskali sojuszników: Czechy i Węgry. Feliks podarł wszystkie listy panny Elizabeth i przyrzekł sobie, że nigdy już nie zakocha się w kimś, kto nie mówi po polsku.

Po naszej stronie wystąpiły oddziały mołdawskie i tatarskie.

Przez cały ten czas odwiedzałem Feliksa, mimo, że nakazał mi zostać w domu. W końcu jednak musieliśmy się rozstać na dłuższy okres, za kilka dni mieliśmy wyruszyć ze swoimi wojskowymi i chciałem życzyć mu powodzenia. Wawel był mi już dobrze znany, szybko odszukałem jego pokój. Drzwi były lekko uchylone. Zamierzałem wejść z impetem, ale usłyszałem cichy szept. Zajrzałem przez szparę.

Klęczał.

Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem Feliksa na kolanach. Odskoczyłem w przestrachu. Zachowanie Polaka niepokoiło mnie. Tak, jakby coś przeczuwał, ale nie chciał mi o tym mówić.

Nie pożegnałem się z nim tego wieczoru. Poczekałem do ranka, ale przez całą noc miałem przed oczami jego postać, skupioną, cichą, oświetloną delikatnym blaskiem świecy. To była ta strona Feliksa, której dotąd nie poznałem.

Gdy odjeżdżałem, machał mi ręką na pożegnanie i uśmiechał się. A mnie było ciężko, bo czułem, że coś ukrywa. Na rozwiązanie tej zagadki musiałem jeszcze poczekać.

2 lipca.

Ja i moje wojska w Czerwińsku. Wyczekiwaliśmy na pobliskich wzgórzach i pagórkach. Różne myśli przemykały się przez moją głowę. Kilka godzin temu otulał mnie słodki sen, ciepło poduszki, bezpieczeństwo ciemności. Świt przyniósł ze sobą niepewność i obawę o nadchodzące wydarzenia. Zbroja była ciężka i niewygodna. Zupełnie inna, niż sobie wyobrażałem. Wcale nie czułem się męsko. Wcale nie czułem się mocarzem. Czułem, że jestem jeszcze taki dziecinny, bo drżę na całym ciele.

Nagle usłyszałem tupot koni i tętent ludzkich stóp.

- Panie, Polskie wojska właśnie nadjeżdżają – szepnął mi w ucho jeden z oficerów – już przekroczyli Wisłę!

Przybyli, tak, jak sobie przyrzekliśmy. Ja i Feliks.

Już go widziałem, jak pędzi w moim kierunku. Czerwone chorągwie powiewały za jego plecami.

Wojska scaliły się, tak, że nie byłem w stanie oddzielić Polaków od Litwinów.

Obserwowaliśmy to z wysokiego pagórka, siedząc na naszych wierzchowcach.

Poczułem, jak zimny pot ocieka po mym policzku, zatacza koło przy obojczyku i spływa do serca. Zacisnąłem powieki i marzyłem, że gdy je otworze, to nie ujrzę wielotysięcznej masy, ale naszą pszenicę, chabry, maki, żyto.

Słońce świeciło przecież tak samo jak wtedy, gdy z troskliwością i z zachwytem sięgaliśmy po najdojrzalsze kłosy.

- Hej – szept Feliksa wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia.

Dopiero teraz zauważyłem naszych dowódców, pochylonych nad planami walki, dostrzegłem powiewające chorągwie i zmarszczone brwi Polaka. Położył rękę na moim ramieniu. Jego zbroja również była ciężka.

- Wszystko gra? – Spytał zaniepokojony.

- Tak – odpowiedziałem bez namysłu.

Nie! Nie! Wcale nie grało, nic nie grało! Nienawidzę walki, nienawidzę krwi, nienawidzę, nienawidzę!

Nie jestem taki jak ty! Nie jestem odważny, nie jestem taki twardy, tylko udaję dumnego i wyniosłego, a tak naprawdę jestem tak strasznie niepewny swojej wartości!

Byłem załamany. Dotarło do mnie, że nigdy nie będę taki jak Feliks.

Cichy brzdęk przywrócił mnie teraźniejszości. To Feliks nachylił się tak, że gdyby nie hełmy, dotknęlibyśmy się czołami.

- Ja też się boję – powiedział nagle ze spuszczonym wzrokiem. Powiedział to niezwykle cicho, aby nie usłyszał żaden rycerz, żaden dowódca, żaden kamień przy drodze-, ale jak tu jesteś, to trochę mniej.

- Będę osłaniał twoje plecy – odpowiedziałem z trudem, – bo nigdy na nie nie uważasz.

- Wiem. Właśnie dlatego mniej się boję.

Dopiero wtedy poczułem, że jestem gotowy wyruszyć do Malborka.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. **

Po tygodniu marszu wkroczyliśmy na terytorium Krzyżaków. Byli całkowicie zaskoczeni – sądzili, że zaatakujemy Ziemię Dobrzyńską. Feliks miał jednak inny pomysł, jak się okazało, całkiem trafny.

Nasze armie spotkały się rankiem 15 lipca, 1410 roku. Były tak bardzo do siebie podobne. Jedyne, co nas odróżniało, to herby i chorągwie. Tysiące rycerzy stało naprzeciwko siebie, depcząc grunwaldzkie pola. Tak nazywała się niewielka wioska, nieopodal pola walki – Grunwald.

Nasze wojska – moje i Feliksa – rozlokowały się częściowo w lasach i w okolicy pobliskiego jeziora.

Dowodziłem lekką kawalerią. Feliks natomiast swoją ciężkozbrojną polską jazdą.

Byli też z nami Tatarzy, oddziały mołdawskie, serbskie, czeskie, śląskie. Słyszałem, jak dzwonią z niecierpliwością ich miecze, kopie i włócznie.

Jagiełło stał dumnie na czele, ale raz po raz spoglądał w naszą stronę. Feliks wydawał się być jakby nieobecny, ja czułem się nieswojo.

Zbliżało się południe. Usłyszeliśmy kościelne dzwony.

Coraz to częściej spoglądałem na Feliksa. Także Jagiełło szukał w nim poparcia. Kiedy zaczynamy? Czy już? Czy w tej chwili? Ale on nakazywał nam czekać, ściągał nerwowo brwi i ostrożnie zaprzeczał ruchem głowy, gdy Władysław chciał ruszać do walki.

Mój książę, Witold, podjechał do mnie na swojej klaczy, nachyliłem się ku niemu klepiąc mojego wierzchowca po szyi.

- Pani, ruszajmy – szepnął niecierpliwie – w przeciwnym razie oni zaatakują pierwsi!

Zatrzymałem go ruchem ręki. Liczyłem, że Feliks ma jakiś plan.

Upał był coraz dotkliwszy. Zwłaszcza dla tych, dla których nie starczyło miejsca w leśnych gęstwinach. Długie wyczekiwanie zdenerwowało Gilberta. Podjechał do Feliksa na swym rumaku. Miał ze sobą dwa połyskujące przedmioty.

- Tchórzu i parszywcu – splunął na ziemię, a jego oczy napłynęły krwią – Wielki Mistrz Ulryk posyła tobie i twojemu bratu – tu spojrzał na mnie z nienawiścią – dwa miecze – rzucił je pod kopyta naszych koni – i sugeruje uprzejmie… nie chowaj się w lesie, niczym przepiórka w tej waszej gówno wartej pszenicy. Stań odważnie przed potęgą zakonu!

Feliks spojrzał na miecze. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Jak widzę, twój Mistrz nie wie, co robić z bronią, skoro ją oddaje… - tu wyprostował się i dodał – chętnie go nauczę.

Gilbert przygryzł dolną wargę, aż pękła, i stróżka krwi zabrudziła mu brodę. To mnie przestraszyło, ale ten zawrócił tylko swojego wierzchowca i zbiegł w kierunku krzyżackiej armii.

- To było mocne – zwróciłem się do Feliksa z podziwem. Ja nie potrafiłbym tak dopiec Gilbertowi.

- … o mało nie zsikałem się w metalowe gacie – odpowiedział mi w zaufaniu.

Dlaczego on nigdy nie podniesie mnie na duchu! O nie, już nie będę go sobie stawiał za wzór męstwa i odwagi!

- Ale dosyć tych żartów – odparł Polak po chwili – Władziu! Zacznijcie pierwszą zwrotkę.

- Władziu..? – Odchrząknął Jagiełło, mocno zaczerwieniony.

Nie wiedziałem, o co im chodzi. Władysław zaczął wyśpiewywać dziwną pieśń. Nie do końca rozumiałem wszystkie słowa. Rycerze dołączyli do króla.

… _u twego Syna Gospodzina, matko zwolena… _

- Wituś, ty trzymaj się lewego skrzydła – Feliks czuł się jak na pikniku, nałożył hełm i poprawił się w siodle. Mój książę posłusznie udał się na stanowisko, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

Polak rzucił nagle w moją stronę.

- Dwoma rękami – i dosięgną swojego miecza.

Nawet nie miałem czasu na zanalizowanie całej sytuacji, na uświadomienie sobie jego słów! Uniósł do góry prawą rękę, mocno ściskając za klingę. Jego koń zadrżał, stanął na tylnych kopytach. Szybko wciągnąłem powietrze do płuc.

Z głośnym okrzykiem ruszyliśmy przed siebie, a za nami tysiące, setki tysięcy rycerzy w zbrojach, rycerze na śmierć i życie.

Wszystko straciło na znaczeniu. Nie miałem żadnych wspomnień przed oczami i żadna myśl nie zaprzątała mi wtedy głowy. Uważać, aby koń nie został zraniony w kopyta, uchylać się od strzał łuczników, szybko podejmować decyzję i precyzyjnie zadawać ciosy – to było wtedy ważne. Feliks znikł w gęstwinie Krzyżaków, nie szukałem go. Nie było na to czasu. Przodowałem lekkiej jeździe i tatarom. Krzyżacka artyleria rozpraszała się pod naszym naciskiem. Było mi strasznie gorąco, obracałem się na wszystkie strony powalając kolejnych rycerzy zakonu na kolana. Unosiło mnie uczucie zwycięstwa. Byłem niezwykle pewny siebie. Nie zauważyłem, że Krzyżacy, z którymi walczyłem, nie stanowili nawet jednego procenta zgromadzonych przez Urlicha rycerzy.

Nagle upadłem z wielkim hukiem, upuściłem miecz, z głowy spadł mi srebrzysty hełm. Z trudem wygramoliłem się spod martwego wierzchowca. Zorientowałem się w sytuacji – to atak krzyżackiej jazdy na nasze lewe i prawe skrzydło. Zderzył się ze mną jakiś jeździec, przebił szyję konia, a sam pojechał dalej. Nie miałem czasu na lamentowanie po zwierzęciu, jednym szybkim ruchem pochwyciłem broń, zatoczyłem koło i rozprułem trzy Krzyżackie brzuchy.

Feliks!

Ujrzałem Feliksa, jak ciosa wroga na kawałki. On także nie siedział już na swym wiernym siwku. Wydawał z siebie wrogie okrzyki, to widać dodawało mu sił. W ogóle się nie rozglądał, nie zwracał uwagi na to, z kim walczy. Każdy, kto krzyżuje z nim miecz był nieprzyjacielem.

Szybko podbiegłem, odpychając po drodze kilku Krzyżaków. Zderzyliśmy się plecami.

- Toris?

- A jak myślisz – wycharczałem – nie rzucaj się tak!

- Cuchniesz – parsknął w odpowiedzi, nie przestając walczyć.

- Wpadłem w błoto, gdy spadłem z konia – ja także przez cały ten czas zadawałem ciosy – szalejesz, jakbyś miał parę skrzydeł u pleców!

- To dar niebios – powiedział z dziką satysfakcją.

Nie odczuwałem już strachu. Feliks jest obok, nie muszę się o nic martwić! Nawet, gdyby coś się stało, on zaraz poda mi rękę!

Mnie także unosiły niewidoczne ludzkim okiem skrzydła.

I wtedy Feliks znikł. Znalazłem się sam między hordą rozszalałych bestii.

- Feliksie..?

Struga ciepłej krwi płynęła po moich oczach i policzkach. Musiałem ją zetrzeć.

Czerwona krew. Gdy się rozejrzałem, ujrzałem morze krwi. I poczułem jej charakterystyczny zapach. Rycerze zadawali ciosy, albo sami zostawali już na zawsze na ziemi, zdeptani przez setki obcych stóp.

Traciłem siły. Było mi niedobrze. Musiałem nabrać powietrza, wyregulować oddech, co w tamtej chwili wydawało się niemożliwe. W ustach gromadziła mi się ślina, poczułem metaliczny posmak.

Drżąc osunąłem się na jedno kolano. Nie teraz! Nie w tej chwili!

- W imię Litw…!

To był obcy głos. Nawet nie znałem tego człowieka. To słowo – Litwa – utkwiło mu w gardle. Bałem się odwrócić. Wbiłem miecz w ziemię i skuliłem się, jak małe dziecko, bezbronne dziecko.

Usłyszałem niemiecki śpiew.

… _Christ ist erstanden… _

A więc Krzyżacy już powrócili z lasu! Mieliśmy z Feliksem plan – moje wojska miały upozorować ucieczkę. Spisali się znakomicie, pokaźna część krzyżackiej armii ruszyła za nimi w pościg. Ale teraz już wracają, pewni, że wygrali potyczkę!

- Gdzie… gdzie nasza chorągiew?- Krzyknąłem szeptem, tylko na tyle było mnie wtedy stać. Nie było jej! Nasza królewska chorągiew znikła, czy to naprawdę koniec?

-_ Alles ist schon vorbei, Litauen_ … – podjechał do mnie sam Mistrz Zakonu . Nie rozumiałem ani jednego słowa, które do mnie wypowiadał. Za to jego biały płaszcz przypominał fartuch rzeźnika.

- _Litauen… mein alter Freund_– szepnął i przyłożył miecz do mojej szyi – _kennst du vielleicht einen anderen Weg?_

Milczałem. Niczym przykuty do ziemi, nie zadrżałem, nie uniosłem wzroku, nie oddychałem. Co mogłem czuć – samotność? Bezradność? Wszystko byłoby lepsze oprócz tego, co naprawdę opanowało me serce. Haniebny strach.

- _Ich habe so gedacht_.

Nagle dobrze znana mi broń odepchnęła miecz spod mojego gardła.

- Feliks!

Feliks nie miał ochoty na konwersacje. Zaatakował jeźdźca z całym impetem.

- Feliksie… Feliksie!

Krzyczałem z całych sił, widząc, jak oddalają się ode mnie, jak Polak naciera na swojego przeciwnika, jak ten z kolei jednym uderzeniem powala go na ziemię. Feliks zdjął hełm, uniósł miecz i szybkim ruchem podciął koniowi pęciny.

Nie widziałem, co było dalej. Pojawili się nowi Krzyżacy, zacięcie walczący z polską kawalerią. Część lekkiej jazdy ujawniła się z zarośli.

Przedzierałem się przez walczących, musiałem dotrzeć do Feliksa. Nagle złapał mnie jakiś wojak, chciałem się uwolnić, ale ten wykręcił mi dotkliwie ramię. Przycisnął mnie twarzą do ziemi i wtem usłyszałem krzyk Feliksa. Wyrwałem się z silnego uścisku, krzycząc wniebogłosy. Wyciągnąłem miecz i wbiłem go w lukę w zbroi, między klatką piersiową, a ramieniem, poczułem, jak żelazo zatapia się w miękkim ciele mojej ofiary.

Słońce zaczęło zachodzić. Przeskakiwałem przez zimne już trupy, zagłada zakonu była kwestią kilku najbliższy minut. Nie odczuwałem jednak radości. Szukałem Feliksa.

Dostrzegłem go w końcu na skraju polany, tuż przy granicy z lasem. Miał przetrąconą nogę i opuchniętą twarz. Podciągnął się i oparł o pobliskie drzewo. Starał się utrzymywać miecz. Nie był sam. Gilbert kroczył wolno w jego kierunku. Urlich gdzieś zniknął.

- Poddaj się!- Krzyczał Feliks, nie mogąc wstać, ani zrobić najmniejszego kroku – to już koniec, przegraliście!

Gilbert coś mu odpowiedział, ale nie mogłem tego dosłyszeć. Podszedł do Feliksa, uderzył mieczem. Feliks jest świetnym szermierzem, jednak nigdy nie walczy z tarczą. Co za tym idzie, posługuje się ciężkim oburęcznym mieczem, zbyt ciężkim jak na jedną, zmęczoną całodniowym bojem rękę. Nie odparował ciosu, jego oręż upadł ciężko na ziemię, a sam Feliks wydał z siebie kolejny przeszywający krzyk, gdy Gilbert jednym szybkim kopniakiem oderwał go od drzewa.

Po raz pierwszy tego dnia poczułem niesamowity zastrzyk energii. Bolały mnie nogi, a jednak bez chwili namysłu ugiąłem kolana, gotowy do biegu. Bolały mnie ręce, a jednak niezwykle mocno zacisnąłem palce na klindze. Bolały mnie oczy, gardło, plecy od ciężkiej zbroi. Najbardziej bolało mnie serce.

- Zostaw go… zostaw go! – Krzyknąłem bezradnie, pędząc w ich stronę – to mój przyjaciel, zostaw go!

Wtem zabrzmiał dźwięk rogu. Wszyscy unieśliśmy oczy ku górze. Polskie chorągwie powiewały dumnie nad stosami krzyżackich proporców. Ulrich von Jungingen nie żyje! Ocalali rycerze zakonu biegali w koło jak mrówki, pozbawione królowej. Jeden po drugim zostawali pojmani.

Podbiegłem do Gilberta. Stanąłem między nim, a Feliksem, krzyżując miecz z krzyżackim ostrzem.

- Poddaj się – syknąłem, napinając mięśnie.

Gilbert posmutniał. Zebrał się w sobie, aby odeprzeć atak, odskoczył nieco w bok. Schował miecz i zawrócił w kierunku swoich poległych wojsk.

- Uciekasz, tak po prostu? – Wołałem, natchniony niespodziewaną siłą.

Przystanął, ale nie spojrzał na nas, nawet nie odwrócił twarzy.

- To jeszcze nie koniec – stwierdził.

Po tych słowach odszedł. Zostaliśmy z Feliksem sami. Wokoło rozbrzmiewały wiwaty i polskie śpiewy.

Feliks siedział przede mną na ziemi. Jedną ręką zasłaniał krwawiący bok. Drugą starał się umiejętnie podeprzeć, aby złamana noga nie sprawiała mu dodatkowych cierpień. Jego jasne włosy poprzyklejały się do lepkiego od potu i krwi czoła. Feliks przenikał mnie wzrokiem. Patrzył prosto w moje oczy, nie wiedziałem nawet, czy uczucie, jakie mnie wtedy ogarnęło było szczęściem czy krępacją. Przez moment odwzajemniałem w ciszy to spojrzenie.

Potem upadłem przed nim na kolana. Nie miałem już sił. Nagle odkryłem, że mam skręcony nadgarstek. Poczułem, że zbroja zdarła mi skórę z szyi, zakrwawione rany szczypały i piekły. Zdjąłem ciężkie rękawice. Nie czułem palców.

Feliks oddychał niezwykle ciężko. Nagle oderwał rękę od brzucha i zaczął się do mnie przybliżać. Zagryzł zęby i podciągając się znalazł się przy mnie. Odetchnął, znowu nabrał powietrza i przekręcając się runął na mnie z całym impetem. Zbroje brzdęknęły a ja poczułem ciężar na piersi. Leżeliśmy na ziemi, Feliks mocno objął mnie lewą ręką.

- Udało nam się! Udało nam się! – Krzyczał mi do ucha.

Po tym nagłym wybuchu radości puścił mnie i obrócił się ostrożnie na plecy. Uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy. Śmiał się w najlepsze, żartował, że musze dopilnować, aby broń Boże nie wzięli go za trupa.

A ja się rozpłakałem. Było mi tak strasznie wstyd - mężczyzna, który płacze! Uderzyłem pięścią kilka razy o twardą ziemię.

Feliks nie zganił mnie za to.

- Dzięki, przyjacielu – powiedział ciepło.

- Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedziałem, ocierając łzy brudną dłonią – _d…dėkui, Lenkija- _wyrwało mi się ze wzruszenia.

Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tak szczęśliwy. Feliks chyba także nie. Słyszałem, jak stara się zapamiętać swoją litewską nazwę. Powtarzał ją szeptem, z dziwnym nabożeństwem.

Cały bój trwał sześć godzin. A potem to już tylko zabawa, śpiew, hulanki…, jeśli chodzi o zwycięzców, oczywiście. Krzyżakom nie było do śmiechu. Widzieliśmy, jak nasi prowadzą ocalałych do niewoli.

- Naprawdę bierzemy jeńców? – Spytałem Feliksa. Byłem w stanie wstać i iść, musiałem postarać się tylko o prowizoryczny temblak. Natomiast po Feliksa musieli podjechać wozem wyładowanym sianem, bo jedyne, co mógł teraz robić o własnych siłach, to kłapać dziobem. To mu oczywiście wystarczyło.

- Posiedzą kilka dni w lochu o chlebie i bigosie i ich wypuścimy – stwierdził – niech opowiedzą swoim, że z nami się totalnie nie zaczyna!

Nie minęło wiele czasu a na zamku Feliksa odbył się bal dla arystokracji i najbogatszych obywateli, polityków i sędziów z Polski i Litwy. Raz po raz wznosili z królem toasty za naszą wygraną. Mój książę upił się najprawdopodobniej, jako pierwszy, co zadziwiło króla Władysława.

Kiedy koronowane głowy sączyły wino, mieszczanie i wieśniacy rozstawili pod gołym niebem drewniane stoły, zapalili lampy i zawiesili girlandy. Alkohol ciekł z beczek, wszyscy bawili się przy akompaniamencie akordeonu i skrzypiec.

Zgadnijcie, którą imprezę wybraliśmy?

- Feliksie… ?

Szukałem go wśród tańczących. To nic, że miał pokaźny opatrunek na złamanej nodze, w kilka sekund oswoił się z drewnianymi kulami i szalał, ile wlezie.

Odnalazłem go w końcu, przysiadł u rogu stołu i rozmawiał z młodą dziewczyną, która po chwili skradła mu buziaka.

- Żadnych dziewcząt niemówiących po polsku, tak? – Odchrząknąłem głośno.

Feliks zmieszał się, przeprosił towarzyszkę i pokuśtykał w moją stronę.

- Cicho, bo usłyszy – syknął – totalna, no nie?

- Ale ona mówi tylko po litewsku, widziałem ją kilka razy na królewskim dworze! - Odrzekłem, gdy odeszliśmy nieco od wiwatujących wojskowych.

- Ciągle powtarzała „Felix" i „totalus", nie trzeba być poliglotą, żeby wiedzieć, co to znaczy!

Zaśmiałem się głośno i szczerze. Idąc tak wolno przed siebie, znaleźliśmy się na owianej nocną aurą łące. Feliks bez namysłu odrzucił kule i upadł na miękką, ciepłą trawę. Usiadłem obok. Gwiazdy rozbłysły spokojnie nad wschodnią Europą. Z jednej strony widzieliśmy oświetlony Wawel. Z drugiej strony słyszeliśmy skoczną i pełną werwy muzykę. My byliśmy gdzieś pośrodku.

- Feliksie… - zacząłem, dziwnie zmieszany. Trochę wstydziłem się tego, co zamierzałem powiedzieć. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem czegoś podobnego – ty… mówiłeś wtedy poważnie?

- Hę?

- No wtedy – niezdarnie brnąłem w pytanie – no, kiedy wygraliśmy… po tym, jak mnie objąłeś...

Feliks zmienił pozycję. Siedział teraz naprzeciwko mnie.

- A ty wykrzyczałeś to wtedy na poważnie? Wtedy, gdy zobaczyłeś mnie i Gilberta?

- No pewnie! – Oburzyłem się – jak możesz w to wątpić!

Feliks nie wytrzymał. Znów upad na ziemię, turlając się w rechocie, nie zważając na stan swojej złamanej nogi. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to mu ją jeszcze amputują!

- Feliksie! To nie jest zabawne! – Rozbawił mnie mój podniosły ton, więc ja wybuchnąłem śmiechem.

- Dobra, dobra, ty mi lepiej powiedz, jak jest po litewsku „pójdźmy jutro do mnie na bigos".

- W taki sposób nie podrywa się dziewcząt!

- Ciekawe, skąd to wiesz, ekspercie! Nie zapominaj, że to mnie piękna panna Elisabeth uraczyła słodkim pocałunkiem w policzek.

Romantyczne oko poety dostrzegłoby pewnie mieniące się na granacie nieba świetliki, zachwyciłoby się szumem drzew i łagodnym oddechem śpiącej Matki Ziemi.

Mnie jednak te sprawy zgoła nie interesowały.

Był przy mnie mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

I nie potrzebowałem jego deklaracji, aby o tym wiedzieć.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. **

No i staliśmy się przyjaciółmi.

- Patrz, co mam! – Feliks pokuśtykał do mojej komnaty. Jego noga była w gorszym stanie, niż myśleliśmy, ale on jakoś nie zdawał sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji.

- Feliksie, nie wolno ci tak szaleć, posiedź w fotelu na werandzie albo poleż w łóżku!

- Jesteś totalnie nudny, wiesz – parsknął, – bo jakiś lekarz ci naopowiadał, że mam trzy złamania z przemieszczeniem, wierzysz we wszystko, co ci się powie!

- Ech… – westchnąłem, dalsza konwersacja z tak upartym osłem była pozbawiona sensu, – co mi przyniosłeś?

- Kazałem nam wyhaftować koszule! Patrz, patrz! Na mojej pisze „Wiwat Liwa" a na twojej „Totalnie Polska"!

Cały Feliks. Od tygodni rozśpiewywał na prawo i lewo, że ma przyjaciela. Cieszył się przy tym jak dziecko.

Chyba właśnie z tego powodu zgadzałem się na te jego wszystkie pomysły, mające na celu obwieścić światu o naszych stosunkach. Poza tym, gdy się tak głębiej zastanowię, było to całkiem miłe.

- Feliksie, zagramy w szachy? – Spytałem pogodnie.

- Jasne! Ja będę Lenkiją i Litwą, a ty Krzyżakami!

- O nie, dlaczego ja zawsze muszę być czarnymi, ty raz nimi zagraj! Poza tym mówi się _Lenkija_, nie Lenkija.

Czas upływał nam na sprzeczkach i rozmowach. Gdy świeciło słońce szliśmy w kierunku pól, lasów i jezior. Gdy padał deszcz owijaliśmy się w wełniane koce, siadaliśmy przed zapalonym kominkiem i czytaliśmy nasze stare dzieje. Feliks to flejtuch, ale swoje pamiętniki prowadzi za to bardzo starannie.

- Niesamowite – zachwycałem się kunsztownym pismem i szczegółowymi rycinami – musiałeś poświęcić im niezwykle dużo czasu.

- Lekko nie było – stwierdził nieskromnie Feliks, grzebiąc pogrzebaczem w ogniu.

Najbardziej lubiłem przeglądać pierwszy tom jego niezwykłych przygód. Mimo, iż nie rozumiałem wszystkich słów, jego historia całkiem mnie nieraz pochłaniała. Feliks liczył już sobie na karku prawie 675 lat, podczas gdy ja istniałem niecałe 400.

Czas mijał powoli, niemal stanął w miejscu. Noga Feliksa zrosła się, Polak trenował całymi dniami, aby przywrócić jej dawną sprawność. Nadworny lekarz pokiwał tylko przecząco głową, gdy spytałem, czy to w ogóle możliwe. Feliks zdawał się nie brać tego jednak pod uwagę.

- Nie ma dla nas rzeczy niemożliwych – powiedział pewnego ranka, niezwykle poważnie. Potem sięgnął po miecz – Litwo, idziemy trenować.

Szliśmy więc trenować.

W roku 1413 w Horodle zawarliśmy z Feliksem kolejną unię. Upodobniliśmy litewskie struktury administracyjne do schematów polskich. Ustaliliśmy też, że po śmierci Jagiełły między naszymi krajami nic się nie zmieni – Litwą administrować będzie Wielki Książę, podczas gdy na czele obydwu nacji stanie król polski. Pamiętam jeszcze wpis do protokołu… "ziemie litewskie zgodnie z wolą, zezwoleniem i zgodą baronów, panów, bojarów ponownie wcielamy, przywłaszczamy, sprzymierzamy i na wieki jednoczymy ze wspomnianym Królestwem Polskim". Byliśmy z Feliksem naprawdę szczęśliwi z tej decyzji.

Tak szczęśliwi, że postanowiliśmy wznieść toast, sami za siebie. Upiłem się pierwszy i ostatni raz w życiu. Nie dość, że nic nie zapamiętam z tej nocy, to mógłbym przysiąc, że Feliks podstępnie zmusił mnie do wyznania najskrytszych tajemnic, podczas gdy sam zdawał się być odpornym na jakiekolwiek procenty. Przez kilka najbliższych dni nie potrafiłem znieść jego dziwnego chichotu.

Jednakże, pomijając ten mały incydent, dni mijały spokojnie… aż w końcu przyszedł przełom. Dla mnie. Mój osobisty przełom.

Pewnego dnia… aż dreszcz przechodzi mi po plecach, gdy o tym wspominam… szedłem zasadzić rutę, obok słoneczników Iwana i bratków Feliksa (w końcu odkryłem, skąd się wzięły na moich grządkach). Sam Iwan pojawiał się u mnie coraz rzadziej, aż w końcu całkiem zniknął, (mimo, iż część jego ziem nadal była pod moim panowaniem).

W jednej ręce trzymałem saperkę, w drugiej kosz z sadzonkami. Kiedy podszedłem do klombu, ujrzałem dziwną postać. Miała długie, jasne włosy i skromną sukienkę, klęczała przy słonecznikach i wyrywała chwasty.

- ... dzień dobry…? – Zacząłem grzecznie.

Osoba – dziewczyna! – Odwróciła się z impetem i wycelowała we mnie ostrymi grabkami.

- Kim jesteś? – Syknęła.

- Ja, ten.. no sam chciałbym wiedzieć, kim ty jesteś! – Trochę się zmieszałem – jesteśmy w królewskim ogrodzie… no a ja tutaj mieszkam – wskazałem na pałac, tuż za nami.

- Jesteś jakimś lokajem?

- Jestem Litwą! – Zdenerwowała mnie ta niegodziwa pomyłka.

Oj, jak źle, że to powiedziałem! Dziewczyna rzuciła się na mnie i stoczyliśmy walkę niemal na śmierć i życie. Grabki krzyżowały się z saperką raz po raz, wydając przy tym ciche stuknięcia. Nagle dziewczyna odwróciła się i końcówki jej długich włosów połaskotały mnie po nosie. Kichnąłem, a ona, korzystając z okazji, przygniotła mnie do ziemi tak, że mogłem podziwiać jej niebieskie oczy. Chciała mnie potraktować ostrą bronią ogrodniczą!

- To ty zasmucasz Iwana…

- O co ci chodzi? – Było mi niezręcznie, to była ładna kobieta, a ja jestem w końcu stuprocentowym mężczyzną (pokonałem Krzyżaków i sam ceruje sobie przetarte koszule) – Och – nagle coś innego mnie zaintrygowało, wyciągnąłem rękę – nie ruszaj się.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? – Dziewczyna zmieszała się, gdy delikatnie dotknąłem jej policzka.

- Biedronka.

- Ach! – Odskoczyła w przestrachu – gdzie, gdzie jest?

Zaśmiałem się w głos. Maleńki owad człapał po moim palcu, nieświadomy całego zamieszania.

- Zobacz, jest taka mała, nic ci nie zrobi!

- Nie cierpię robali – parsknęła nieznajoma i mocno zaczerwieniona wróciła do pielenia – po coś tu przyszedł?

- Zasadzić rutę – klęknąłem obok niej. Wydawała się niegroźna. Trochę żywiołowa, ale z pewnością nieszkodliwa. Akcent miała nawet podobny do polskiego.

- Ruta to ta żółta, mała?

- Tak – odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem.

- Aha.

I zaczęła wyrywać moje biedne kwiatuszki!

- Hej, co ty wyprawiasz! Przestań! – Załapałem ją stanowczo za rękę.

Nagle się zaczerwieniłem. Straciłem gardę, coś we mnie miękło. Spojrzała na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Puściłem ją. Wstała i odwróciwszy się na pięcie zaczęła odchodzić.

- Poczekaj!

Podbiegłem do niej, ale nie chciała mnie słuchać. Z oburzeniem na twarzy…

-... Odeszła! Wsiadła na swojego konia i odjechała!

Feliks ziewnął. Czyżby moja przygoda nie była dla niego dość intrygująca?

- Może zostawiła bigos na ogniu?

- Śmiej się, mądralo! – Zdenerwowała mnie jego ignorancja – muszę ją odnaleźć, przeprosić…

- Zaraz, zaraz, totalnie czekaj na chwilkę – Feliks ożywił się i siadł obok mnie na kanapie z czerwonego pluszu.

Znajdowaliśmy się w moim salonie, była już ciemna noc i jedynie ogień z kominka oświetlał pomieszczenie. Jasne dymki pary unosiły się nad pucharami z grzanym winem. Przy Feliksie szybko wpadnę w nałóg.

- Chcesz ją… przepraszać? – Spytał, układając się na stercie poduszek.

- Potraktowałem ją zbyt… brutalnie – zarumieniłem się, och, co się dzieje z moim układem krwionośnym, chyba muszę iść do doktora- wiesz, tak ją ścisnąłem…

Feliks wyszczerzył zęby. Przeczuwałem najgorsze… wyciągnął dłoń i ni z tego ni z owego dotknął palcem mojego serca.

- Zakochałeś się - powiedział melodyjnie. Jego wredne, zielone oczka przenikały mnie na wskroś.

- _Ne_! – Krzyknąłem po litewsku.

Spadłem z kanapy.

- _Neįmanomas_ … – szeptałem, a tysiące szpileczek przeszło po moim ciele.

- Jak zaczynasz mówić po litewsku, to znaczy, że sprawa jest poważna… - Feliks upił łyk wina – masz przechlapane. Ale, od czego są przyjaciele! W końcu jestem twoją Lenkiją!

Zeskoczył obok mnie na podłogę, znów na siebie nie uważając! Dlaczego troszczę się o niego bardziej, niż on sam? Chyba jestem już po prostu zmęczony.

- Umówię cię z nią! – Zaproponował _Lenkija_. Akcent na „e".

- Co takiego? Ja nie chcę! – Oj chciałem, chciałem, ale się wstydziłem.

- Zacznijmy od tego, jak ma na imię! – Polak sięgnął po kajecik – no, zaskocz mnie! Laura? Róża? Lilia?

Poczułem, że tracę grunt pod nogami.

- Za.. zapominałem się spytać… - odrzekłem bliski załamania.

Smutek.

Wielki smutek zaistniał w moim sercu. Przychodziłem codziennie sadzić nową rutę, a przy okazji pielęgnowałem słoneczniki, na których tak jej zależało. Z tego wszystkiego zaniedbałem bratki.

- Biedronka – westchnąłem, zauważywszy robaczka – tylko tyle mi po niej pozostało… - owad, jakby zainteresowany moją historią, przyfrunął na moje kolano – och, była taka ładna… i miała swój charakter… - głaskałem insekta po czułkach – niebieskie oczy… ach nie mogę się tak załamywać, jestem wojownikiem, wygrałem z Krzyżakami! Głowa do góry! – Klasnąłem w dłonie - Biedronko? Biedronko?

Kroki. Feliks podbiegł, trzymając w dłoni jakieś papiery.

- Już wszystko wiem! – Z impetem siadł w trawie – wiem, kim ona jest!

Udawałem, że wcale mnie to nie interesuje, i że mi nie zależy.

- No mów wreszcie! – No dobrze, MIAŁEM ZAMIAR udawać.

- No, więc, nazywa się Natasza – zaczął mój przyjaciel, odpowiednio akcentując poszczególne sylaby – jest w naszym wieku, ma słowiańskie korzenie… zgrabna i totalnie piękna…

Ach! Ciepło serca ogrzało mnie, niczym pochodnia.

- … siostra Iwana! – Dokończył Feliks.

Że co?

- On ma siostrę?

- Na to wygląda… - Polak przeglądał przyniesione ze sobą dokumenty – „biegle posłuję się wszelakimi ostrymi narzędziami, zna się na sztukach walki, twarda, niedostępna, zimna niczym bryła lodu Białorusinka".

- Białorusinka..? Ach tak! – Aż złapałem się za głowę – Ruś Biała, razem z Rusią Czarną stanowią tereny, które zagarnąłem Iwanowi…, ale to było dawno temu, czemu nigdy dotąd jej nie widziałem..?

- Kto wie, może Iwanowi znudziły się wycieczki na Litwę i posłał w końcu swoją młodszą siostrzyczkę, aby dopilnowała interesu… gdzie ja to schowałem… - Feliks szukał czegoś po kieszeniach.

Ja natomiast poczułem, że wraca mój optymizm.

- Ruś Biała…, czyli ona ciągle tutaj jest, wystarczy, że pojadę na południe i ją zobaczę! – Osiągnąłem apogeum szczęścia.

- Nie zapominaj o jednym, małym szczególiku! O mam! – Feliks wyciągnął z kieszeni coś jasnego i miękkiego, – co to jest?

- Pyza – odpowiedziałem bez namysłu.

- To jesteś ty – poprawił Polak – a to ona – i wyciągając niewielki nożyk, wbił go w środek ciasta – chłopie, tutaj pisze, że „jest porywcza i niebezpieczna, jedyne, czego pragnie to zostać u boku brata, panującego nad światem"!

- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, muszę ją przeprosić!

Wstałem i stanowczym krokiem ruszyłem w kierunku stajni.

- Hej, czekaj! – Feliks chciał za mną pobiec, przewrócił się jednak z impetem.

Dogonił mnie, gdy dosiadałem kasztanka.

- Wiesz w ogóle, co jej powiedzieć? Po co ci taki totalny kłopot!

- Nie wiem – zacisnąłem pieści na lejcach, – ale może wymyślę coś po drodze!

Ruszyłem. Feliks odskoczył w bramie stajni, o mało go nie stratowałem. Później go przeproszę. Jeśli nie zapomnę.

Pędziłem przed siebie na wschód, później na południe. Spiąłem szybko włosy, aby nie zakrywały mi oczu. Mijały godziny, jedna, druga, trzecia… aż dotarłem do niewielkiej wioski. Powiał zimny wiatr. Ludzie powracali z pola, wypasali krowy i karmili kurczęta w zagrodach. Zeskoczyłem z rumaka i rozejrzałem się. Byłem na miejscu, to już Ruś Biała!

- Słoneczniki! – Wyrwało mi się. Rosły przed jedną z chałup.

Szybko pociągnąłem konia w stronę drewnianego domku, pozwoliłem mu poskubać trawę przed wejściem, a sam zapukałem do drzwi.

Nikt nie odpowiedział, ale było otwarte. Ostrożnie zajrzałem do środka.

- Hop, hop, jest tu ktoś?

Uczyniłem jeszcze krok naprzód i wtem, z drugiego pokoju, wyszła ona.

- Już wróciłaś, tak szyb… szybko – dokończyła, myląc mnie najwyraźniej z kimś innym.

Jej sukienkę zdobił teraz pomięty fartuszek. Trzymała w rękach balię ze świeżo upraną bielizną. Niesforne kosmyki wyswobodziły się spod jej kokardy i spadły na czoło.

Na mój widok zmarszczyła brwi.

- Co ty tu…

Podbiegłem, łapiąc wypadające pranie.

- Może ja pomogę?

- Zostaw to! - Odstawiła balię na ziemię i wyrwała mi z ręki podkoszulki, – czego tu szukasz?

- Chciałem…chciałem cię zobaczyć – palnąłem, bo jednak nic mądrzejszego nie przyszło mi do głowy.

- Och – powiedziała – a więc zobaczyłeś. A teraz przepraszam, mam dużo pracy!

- No… no właśnie! Widziałem twój płot, cały dziurawy, ja pójdę naprawić!

Czym prędzej wybiegłem z chaty. Zerkając na porozrzucane belki i narzędzia domyśliłem się, że wszystko robi tu sama. Nawet dla mnie naprawa ogrodzenia była męcząca, a co dopiero dla tak delikatnej dziewczyny!

* * *

_Z pamiętnika Polski, tom 4._

_Dzień czternasty, piątego miesiąca._

_Litwa odjechał. Dziwna nieznajoma, z którą się dzisiaj spotkał totalnie zawróciła mu w głowie. Nie zważał na moje rady ani uwagi, dosiadł wierzchowca i popędził w kierunku Rusi Białej. Zostałem sam, a ponieważ nienawidzę być sam, udałem się na pole. Przestrzeń mnie pociągała. Toris, mimo iż jest moim jedynym i najlepszym przyjacielem, nigdy tego nie zrozumie. Tutaj, między kłosami czułem, że jestem taki sam jak lata temu, gdy po raz pierwszy otworzyłem oczy. _

_Przenikała mnie cisza, gdy usłyszałem znajomy dźwięk sierpa. Zdziwiłem się – do żniw pozostało jeszcze sporo czasu, zbieranie plonów przedwcześnie to nie najlepszy pomysł._

_- Chodźmy pouczyć tego niedouczonego rolnika – mruknąłem do małej przepiórki i jednym szybkim ruchem stanąłem na nogach. _

_Jakże się zdziwiłem widząc młodą dziewczyną. Stała przede mną, dzieliły nas cztery, pięć metrów. W jednej ręce trzymała sierp, w drugiej sieć._

_- Hej! – Zawołałem, – co ty tam wyprawiasz?_

_Dobrze wiedziałem, co się święci. Dziewczyna polowała na przepiórki. Na MOJE przepiórki. _

_- Nie podchodź! – Odpowiedziała._

_Bezczelność! Tym bardziej przyspieszyłem kroku. Nagle upadłem. Uderzyłem się o nogę i zapomniany ból powrócił na nowo. Nie potrafiłem wstać._

_- Co do diabła – zakląłem._

_Dziewczyna podbiegła i, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, pomogła mi wstać. Potem wskazała na dziurę w ziemi._

_- Ktoś poluje na przepiórki – posmutniała – od wczoraj odkryłam zaledwie dwadzieścia pułapek. _

_Kucnęła, aby zbadać pułapkę, w którą notabene sam wpadłem. _

_- To podłe – ciągnęła – biedactwa nie potrafią same wyfrunąć z tak głębokich dołów. _

_Miała jasne włosy. Prawie tak jasne, jak moje. Niebieskie oczy. Była drobna. Chyba młodsza ode mnie. _

_- Jesteś Słowianką? _

_- A ty Słowianinem – odpowiedziała tajemniczo – często widziałam cię, jak przesiadywałeś wśród zboża. Kilka razy chciałam nawet podejść i usiąść obok. Potem nie widziałam cię przez dłuższy czas. Dobrze jednak, że wróciłeś – uśmiechnęła się – pójdziesz ze mną szukać pułapek?_

_- Totalnie! Znaczy się, oczywiście! – Odrzekłem bez zastanowienia. _

_

* * *

_Zegar na kościelnej wierzy wybił godzinę trzynastą, gdy skończyłem.

- Gotowe! Teraz twoje zwierzęta nie uciekną same do lasu!

Natasza stała przez cały ten czas w drzwiach swojego domu i przewiercała mnie wzrokiem. Jej kury gromadziły się wokoło mnie, gotowe do ataku. Tylko czekały na znak swej pani, aby mnie zadziobać na śmierć.

- O, Nataszo, a co to za miły młodzieniec? – Jakaś starsza pani przeszła obok nas i zatrzymała się na chwilkę – nigdy go tu wcześniej nie widziałam!

Natasza jakby się przestraszyła. Załapała mnie za rękę!

- To… mój…

TWÓJ?

- Znajomy – dokończyła.

- Kolega – poprawiłem.

- Przepraszamy na chwilkę – uśmiechnęła się krzywo i zaciągnęła mnie do chałupki. Zatrzasnęła drzwi.

Aj, aj, mocny ma uścisk nie ma, co! Czuję, jak wykręca mi place!

- Kol… kol… kol… kolega? – Puściła mnie i aż poczerwieniała, – od kiedy jesteś moim kolegą, ty… ty…

- Toris – podpowiedziałem.

- A kogo to obchodzi! – Warknęła – przychodzisz tutaj, mącisz mój spokój, ty wiesz, co by było, gdyby odkryli, kim jesteś? Oskarżyliby mnie o bratanie się z wrogiem!

Usiadła ciężko na drewnianym krześle przy stole. Zakryła twarz dłonią.

- Nie jestem twoim wrogiem – poczułem przypływ odwagi. Hormony zrobiły swoje.

Ukląkłem obok niej. Ostrożnie wyciągnąłem rękę i złapałem ją za przegub… chciałem zobaczyć jej oczy, usta, nosek. Poddała się moim ruchom, ująłem ostrożnie jej dłonie i wpatrywałem się w to smutne oblicze. Było jeszcze piękniejsze, niż za pierwszym razem.

- Nie musisz się o nic obawiać – szepnąłem.

Westchnęła. Nachyliła się w taki sposób, że końce jej włosów głaskały mnie po policzkach. Czułem, że jedynie chwile dzielą mnie od tych różowych warg! Gdy wtem wyrwała rękę, sięgnęła po leżące na stole sztućce i przygniotła mnie swym ciężarem do podłogi.

- Wydziergam ci moje inicjały na policzku…, albo jeszcze lepiej, wyłupię ci oko!

- Mo… może jednak porozmawiamy!... Pachniesz lawendą? – Pociągnąłem nosem.

Odskoczyła. Dziwne, myślałem, że boi się tylko robaków. Siedzieliśmy na podłodze, ja lekko przestraszony, ona – chyba także.

- Przychodzisz tu sobie jak król po swoje… - warknęła, zwinnie obracając nóż kuchenny w dłoni – ty i ten twój koleżka – wbiła nóż w podłogę.

Podskoczyłem.

- Znaczy się, Feliks? To jest Polska?

- Zaprowadź mnie do niego! – Znów znalazła się tuż przy nie. Gdy jest wściekła porusza się z prędkością światła! Złapała mnie za koszulę i mocną potrząsnęła – już ja się z nim policzę! Oduczy się szczeniak zagarniać nie swoje ziemie!

- Historycznie rzecz biorąc, to jego terytorium – sprostowałem, pełen obaw o konsekwencje wypowiedzianych słów.

Puściła mnie z rezygnacją, wstała i otrzepała sukienkę.

- Mój brat, Iwan… nie potrafi tego znieść – stała odwrócona do mnie plecami.

Jej głos zmienił się, był cieplejszy i pełen troski. Pospiesznie wstałem i podszedłem o kilka kroków.

- A ty nie jesteś w końcu taki zły – ciągnęła, powoli się do mnie odwracając – naprawiłeś mój płot i nie uciekłeś, gdy chciałam cię zabić.

Serce zabiło mi tak mocno, że aż przestraszyłem się, by tego nie usłyszała! Uśmiechnęła się, bowiem do mnie! UŚMIECHNĘŁA!

Po raz pierwszy widziałem jej uśmiech. I do końca życia nie pragnąłem niczego innego, jak oglądanie jej właśnie takiej.

- Może… może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone? – Wyciągnęła rękę, złapała mnie ponownie za koszulę, tym razem przyciągnęła jednak stanowczo do siebie – może ty i Iwan porozmawialibyście? Proszę, _Літва_…

To „Litwo" po białorusku brzmiało bardziej niż cudownie, jednak nie potrzebowałem czasu do namysłu, aby odmówić.

- Nataszo, Feliks to mój przyjaciel, – dlaczego się tak czerwienie?- Nie mogę go opuścić.

- Nie możesz, czy nie chcesz – spytała groźnie.

- Nie chcę – odpowiedziałem jeszcze bardziej zawstydzony.

Puściła mnie, uderzyła pięścią w stół, zaklęła pod nosem i wróciła do swojego porzuconego prania.

- Zawsze trafiam na grzecznych chłopczyków, niech ich piekło pochłonie – warczała jak głodny niedźwiedź.

Nie wiedząc, co z sobą począć – zaczęła mnie, bowiem ignorować – wyszedłem z chałupy.

* * *

_Z pamiętnika Polski, tom 4._

_Dzień czternasty, piątego miesiąca._

_Razem z Heleną – spytałem się oczywiście jak ma na imię, nie to, co Toris – rozbroiliśmy tego dnia kolejnych dwanaście pułapek. _

_- Kolejna z głowy – podwinąłem rękawy i otarłem pot z czoła – nie naharowałem się tak od ostatniej wojenki._

_Helena zaczęła się śmiać. Ten śmiech zaczyna mnie pomału uwodzić._

_- Lubisz się bić? _

_- Niezupełnie – Helena nie miała pojęcia, kim jestem, – ale okoliczności nas czasem do tego zmuszają. Brałem ostatnio udział w takiej jednej potyczce…_

_- A, więc jesteś rycerzem – dziewczyna schyliła się, aby zebrać parę dzikich maków – wygrałeś?_

_- Gdybym nie wygrał, pewnie bym nie był teraz z tobą._

_- Pesymista – Helena wstała z klęczek i uderzyła mnie kwiatami po nosie – przegrana nie zawsze oznacza totalną porażkę._

_Za to „totalnie" byłem gotów się z nią ożenić._

_

* * *

_Natasza chyba mnie nienawidzi.

- Jeszcze tu jesteś? – Krzyknęła, ujrzawszy mnie jak bawię się z jej kurami – wracaj do domu!

Szkoda, że nie było ze mną Feliksa. On by wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nie chciałem odchodzić, było mi tu dobrze, nawet, jeśli paraliżowało mnie jej spojrzenie. Serce dyktowało mi, że Natasza czuje do mnie coś w rodzaju słabości. Gdyby tak nie było, już dawno leżałbym martwy za jej stodołą.

- Skoro i tak się nudzisz – wyszła z chałupki i otrzepała fartuszek – to trzeba podkręcić nogi w moim stole. Pomożesz?

Tego dnia naprawiłem płot, stół, pięć krzeseł, szafę, dziurę w podłodze, framugę okna i położyłem na dach nową papę i siano.

- Ten dom to istna ruina – sapnąłem, skończywszy z dachem – biedna Natasza.

Siedziałem przy ciepłym kominie i obserwowałem gwiazdy. Zrobiło się późno. Nagle na dach przyszła Natasza – odsunęła klapę prowadzącą ze strychu i zgrabnie wskoczyła na ułożone siano.

- Przyniosłam ci coś ciepłego – wymamrotała nieśmiało, siadając obok mnie.

Z radością piłem tą przesoloną zupę grochową.

* * *

_Z pamiętnika Polski, tom 4._

_Dzień czternasty, piątego miesiąca._

_Niebo stało się pomarańczowe, potem różowe, aż w końcu granatowe. Helena zerkała w stronę swojego konia, czekał na nią przy skraju lasu. Otworzyła usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale ją ubiegłem._

_- Kiedy cię znowu zobaczę?_

_Zmieszała się i podała mi bukiet maków._

_- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała szczerze – może już nigdy?_

_- W takim razie, gdzie cię szukać? – Jestem Polakiem. Nigdy nie daję za wygraną._

_- Tam, gdzie zwykle – uśmiechnęła się – a teraz przepraszam._

_Złożyła na mym policzku pocałunek._

_- Naprawdę muszę już iść._

_Skorzystała z okazji, że byłem w szoku. Nie zdążyłem jej zatrzymać i nim się obejrzałem wsiadała już na swojego konia i pognała na wschód. _

_

* * *

_Ciekawe czy Natasza pocałuje mnie dzisiaj na pożegnanie?

- Zapytam jeszcze raz – powiedziała, wyrywając mnie ze świata marzeń – na pewno nie chcesz zjednoczyć się z Iwanem? W końcu i tak wszyscy staniemy się jednością z wielką Rusią… - dokończyła z czułością.

- Już ci mówiłem – zaśmiałem się – Polska to mój przyjaciel. Jestem wobec niego lojalny. Poza tym, nie przyszedłem tu prawić o polityce, chciałem cię przeprosić za moje zachowanie dziś rano w królewskim ogrodzie.

Natasza rozgniewała się.

- Mnie nie oszukasz! – Uderzyła pięścią o papę, robiąc w niej dziurę. Teraz już wiem, skąd się wzięły – chcesz nałożyć na nas jakieś podatki? A może wysiedlisz nas? Bo w to, że przyjechałeś tu dla mnie, nie uwierzę!

- A jeśli to prawda? – Odpowiedziałem, spokojnie patrząc jej w oczy.

- Jeżeli to prawda to… to ty… byłbyś bardzo dziwny!

Mimowolnie przymknęła oczy, a ja schyliłem się do pocałunku. Nagle jednak ześlizgnąłem się z sianem. Spadłem z dachu, akurat na grzbiet mojego rumaka (w bajkach jak widać wszystko jest możliwe). Koń westchnął.

- Torisie? – Natasza zerknęła w dół – żyjesz?

- Tak, tak, żyję - wysapałem, zaskoczony swoim niewiarygodnym szczęściem. Złapałem się za serce – chyba wystarczy przygód, jak na jeden dzień.

Koń jakby przytaknął.

- Już idziesz? – Spytała Natasza. Dziewczyna była na dachu, nie widziałem dokładnie, ale chyba posmutniała.

- Ale odwiedzę cię jeszcze, obiecuję! – I rzuciłem pusty kubek po zupie w powietrze. Złapała go bez najmniejszego trudu.

Wykonała jakiś dziwny gest. Być może odganiała komary, ja jednak wierzyłem, że odmachiwała mi na pożegnanie.

Jechałem do domu z uczuciem takiej błogości, jakiej nigdy dotąd nie doznałem! Miałem ochotę krzyczeć z radości! Dotarłem do pałacu z godzinnym opóźnieniem niż planowałem, z tego wszystkiego trzy razy skręciłem w złą stronę i zgubiłem się w lesie.

W całym pałacu było już ciemno. Kiedy jednak przekroczyłem progi salonu, dostrzegłem tlący się jeszcze kominek i Feliksa.

Siedział na miękkim dywanie przed ustawioną szachownicą.

- Och! Myślałem, że jesteś u siebie… - usiadłem obok niego.

Przez moment milczeliśmy.

- Czekałem na ciebie – odparł po chwili z wyrzutem.

Poprzednia lekkość zmieniła się w niewysłowiony ciężar.

- Jesteś na mnie zły?

- Nie jestem… - nabrał powietrza – kurka wodna, jestem na ciebie totalnie wściekły!

Ulżyło mi. Dobrze, że Feliks od razu rozwiązuje problemy.

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! – Ciągnął – dopiero, co naprawdę staliśmy się kumplami, a ty już mnie nie potrzebujesz!

- Słucham?

- No, co, pojechałeś sobie do niej na cały dzień! Nie dawałeś znać, mogli cię złapać dla okupu, porwać, wywieść gdzieś daleko, wypatroszyć, w lesie są zbójnicy, a ty bez mojej opieki to… - mówił strasznie szybko, aż musiałem mu przerwać.

- Martwiłeś się?

Poczerwieniał.

- …ochę.

- Co mówisz?

- Mówię, że trochę! – Przypominał dojrzałą malinę.

Dopiero teraz do mnie dotarło, jak wiele dla niego znaczą nasze wszystkie unie, nasze gry w szachy i wypady na spacery. Feliks był dla mnie czasem jak młodszy brat – musiałem przypominać mu o podstawowych rzeczach, jak zjedzenie śniadania przed wyruszeniem po przygody. Kaprysił i marudził. Ale to jego pewność siebie dodawała mi odwagi, jego prostoduszność przywracała mi wiarę w ludzi.

- Przepraszam – zawstydziłem się – tyle mi pomagałeś, a ja nawet nie podziękowałem… jakoś tak straciłem dla niej głowę!

Nagle Feliks pogłaskał mnie po włosach.

- Jesteś takim moim młodszym bratem. Trzeba ci pomagać w podejmowaniu decyzji – i mrugnął.

Kiedy się nachylił z kieszeni jego koszuli wypadły dwa maki.

- A co to takiego? – Zdziwiłem się.

Feliks trochę kręcił nosem, raz po raz oblewał się szkarłatnym rumieńcem i udawał, że to nieciekawa historia i w ogóle totalna strata czasu. Ja jednak czekałem cierpliwie. Znałem Feliksa. Nie potrafi trzymać języka za zębami. Jeszcze kilka sekund i poznam tajemnice dwóch niepozornych dzikich maków. Uwaga, odliczam: raz… dwa… trzy…


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII.**

Miałem dwie jasne, przestronne komnaty. Jedna mieściła się w zamku, w stolicy Litwy – w Starych Trokach. Druga była na Wawelu, tuż obok gabinetu Feliksa. Oby dwie urządziłem podobnie, w oby dwóch kazałem umieścić wszystkie moje najważniejsze dokumenty – oryginały bądź kopie.

Kronikarze krzątali się po korytarzach, pokazywali mi swoje najnowsze zapisy, chwalili się swoją pracą. Kunsztowne malowidła ukazywały mnie, jako młodego bruneta siedzącego za biurkiem z gęsim piórem w ręku. Feliksa obrazowali, jako smukłego blondyna, zamyślonego nad mapą świata. Unia krewska – zawarta przez nas w 1385 roku – stanowiła częsty temat nowoczesnych obrazów.

Sielanka nie mogła trwać jednak w nieskończoność.

- Nie masz prawa! – Krzyczałem i szarpałem się jak lis złapany w pułapkę – Świdrygiełło!

Świdrygiełło nie odpowiedział mi od razu, poczekał, aż rycerze siłą zwiążę mi ręce i nogi.

- To dla twojego dobra – wymamrotał w końcu.

- Doprowadzisz do rozlewu krwi! – Szamotałem się. Wojskowi związali mnie w końcu tak mocno, że nie mogłem poruszać kończynami.

- Musisz uświadomić sobie swoją potęgę – Świdrygiełło szybkim ruchem ręki nakazał wojakom wrzucenie mnie na wóz wyładowany sianem.

- Nie chcę wojny z Polską! – Zacząłem błagać.

- Polska jest nam niepotrzebna – Świdrygiełło nie chciał spojrzeć mi w oczy – odpocznij panie, ja zajmę się resztą.

Jakiś wojskowy ogłuszył mnie. Straciłem przytomność. Historia potoczyła się inaczej, niż chciałem.

Gdy żył książę Witold czułem się potężny. Litwa urosła w siłę. Witold raz po raz zaczepiał mnie na korytarzach pałacu i napominał. „Jesteś silny, możesz się usamodzielnić" spiskował. Przez pewien okres nie wolno mi było spotykać się z Feliksem. Witold postarał się dla mnie o areszt domowy. Gdyby nie Bielik prawdopodobnie całkiem stracilibyśmy kontakt. Orzeł świetnie wczuł się rolę gołębia pocztowego. Feliks był niepocieszony. Jagiełło nie przejmował się moją nieobecnością na dworze. „Jest dziwny" pisał Feliks, „kiedy mu o tobie opowiadam totalnie mnie nie słucha. Nie potrafię się z nim dogadać". Obydwoje mięliśmy kłopoty. Zwłaszcza, gdy w 1422 roku Witold wypowiedział Gilbertowi kolejną wojnę!

- Co takiego? – Feliks zakrztusił się bigosem, musiałem naprawdę mocno klepać go po plecach. Od kilku tygodni mogliśmy się normalnie widywać, ale o polityce rozmawialiśmy szeptem, w obawie, że ściany mają uszy – wojna z Krzyżakami? Totalnie go pogięło? Moje kości jeszcze do dzisiaj czują brzemię Grunwaldu!

Posmutniałem.

- On chce, żebym szedł sam.

Feliks także zmarkotniał.

- Sam?

- Sam.

- Sam jeden?

- Mówię, że sam! – Zawołałem, łamiącym głosem – Bez ciebie.

Strasznie się bałem, że bez Feliksa u boku nie dam rady. Ale mój przyjaciel podciągnął tylko rękawy i zarządził dla nas dodatkowe treningi. „Skoro będziesz walczył beze mnie, musisz być dwa razy silniejszy" stwierdził. Podczas tej potyczki dałem z siebie wszystko, tak, aby Gilbert zobaczył, jak unosi się nade mną duch Feliksa. Tym samym odzyskałem Żmudź.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, a Witold rozpoczął starania o koronację. Jagiełło poparł te plany. Odetchnęliśmy z Feliksem. Przez kilka błogich miesięcy cieszyliśmy się życiem i wypadami na wschód. Odwiedzałem Nataszę tak często, jak to tylko było możliwe. Pisywałem też listy. Natomiast Feliks spotykał się z Heleną na polach pszenicy lub żyta. Widziałem ich pewnego dnia, jak spacerowali i rozmawiali. Tworzyli dobraną parę. Feliks wydawał się przy niej spokojniejszy i dojrzalszy.

6 styczeń, 1429 roku. Zjazd w Łucku. Siedzieliśmy z Feliksem obok siebie, na krzesłach obitych czerwonym pluszem. Władysław Jagiełło, Witold i Zygmunt Luksemburczyk (książę Luksemburga) spotkali się, aby… no właśnie, tu rodzi się pytanie.

- Po kiego grzyba tu siedzimy – szeptał Feliks, wprost do mojego lewego ucha – nie ufam temu całemu Zygmuntowi.

Ja nie miałem jeszcze zdania w tej kwestii. Postanowiłem obserwować. Nagle Zygmunt podszedł do mównicy.

- Zanim zaczniemy chciałbym rozluźnić atmosferę… usłyszałem ostatnio na Litwie parę niezłych dowcipów!

Spojrzeliśmy na siebie z Feliksem. Byliśmy zdziwieni – Zygmunt będzie opowiadał kawały?

- No więc… - zaczął Luksemburczyk- W pociągu jadą Eskimos, Murzyn i Polak. Murzyn wystawił rękę przez okno i powiedział: jesteśmy w moim kraju. Eskimos i Polak zapytali: skąd to wiesz? Murzyn odpowiedział: bo gorąco. Pojechali dalej i teraz Eskimos wystawił rękę przez okno. Powiedział: jesteśmy teraz w moim kraju. Murzyn i Polak zapytali: skąd to wiesz? Eskimos odpowiedział: bo zimno. Pojechali dalej i tym razem Polak wystawił rękę przez okno. Powiedział po chwili: jesteśmy teraz w moim kraju. Eskimos i Murzyn zapytali: skąd to wiesz? Polak odparł: bo przed tym jak wystawiłem rękę przez okno miałem na niej zegarek.

Feliks zadrżał w krześle. A ja nie wiedziałem, co począć, nigdy nie słyszałem na Litwie podobnych docinek.

- Albo ten, znam lepszy – Zygmunt nie dawał za wygraną - jak sprawić, żeby Polak uśmiechał się bez przerwy? Dać mu kartkę papieru z napisem "odwróć na drugą stronę" widniejącym po obu stronach kartki!

Tym razem ja zadrżałem, gdyż sam zrobiłem niedawno podobny psikus Feliksowi.

- A ten znacie, słyszałem ostatnio w litewskiej stolicy, jak myślicie, ilu Polaków trzeba, żeby wkręcić żar…

Zygmunt zamilkł, powalony polskim kozakiem. Nie wiedziałem, że Feliks tak celnie rzuca butami. Zamysł Zygmunta był prosty - próbował on przejąć inicjatywę w kwestii ewentualnej koronacji, gdyż zależało mu na rozbiciu naszego polsko-litewskiego sojuszu. Dobrze, że Feliks nie uwierzył w ani jedno jego słowo. Między Feliksem, Zygmuntem, panami koronnymi, Witoldem i Jagiełło wybucha straszna kłótnia. Siedziałem cicho na swoim miejscu i wzdychałem raz po raz. Z jednej strony cieszył mnie krzykliwy głos Feliksa, nawołujący do podniesienia Litwy do rangi królestwa, z drugiej strony perspektywa Witolda w złotej koronie na tronie Litwy przyprawiała mnie o mdłości. To mógł być koniec mojej znajomości z Feliksem. Do rozwiązania sporu jednak nie doszło, a Witold zmarł w 1430 roku, wściekły i bezradny.

Wielkim księciem litewskim miał zostać brat Jagiełły – Świdrygiełło.

- W porządku – odrzekłem – wyślijmy, zatem stosowne pismo do Polski, Feliks powinien się o tym dowiedzieć.

- Tak, wyślijmy – Świdrygiełło klasnął w dłonie i sala napełniła się rycerzami – wyślijcie pana Torisa w jakieś ustronne miejsce, aby mógł odpocząć.

Reszty możecie się domyślać. Znalazłem się w jakimś lochu, odcięty od świata. Nie wiedziałem, ile dni trwała moja podróż do tego tajemniczego miejsca, byłem związany, głodny i obolały. Świdrygiełło nie skontaktował się z Feliksem, złamał więc tym samym zasady unii horodelskiej. Znalazł poparcie u „dowcipnego" Zygmunta i Gilberta. Wojna wisiała w powietrzu!

- Nie mogę tu siedzieć – bezradnie wierciłem się na stercie siana – muszę ostrzec Feliksa, powstrzymać moje wojska! Cholerny Świdrygiełło… ach! – Krzyknąłem – tu jest jakieś martwe ciało!

Byłem tym bardziej przerażony, gdy martwe ciało zaczęło się poruszać! Dopiero po chwili rozpoznałem jasne jak promień słońca włosy i zielone, szafirowe oczy.

- Feliks!

- Od jutra nie piję… - wybełkotał – ależ mnie głowa boli…

Spojrzał na mnie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Był związany, tak samo jak ja. Zaczął się rozglądać. Loch jak loch. Małe okienka z kratami, trochę siana, mokra podłoga, wilgotne ściany.

- Dlaczego jestem w piwnicy – spytał Feliks – zszedłem po kolejną butelkę wina?

- Obawiam się, że to nie piwnica – westchnąłem – to raczej podziemia jakiegoś zamku. Albo warowni.

Feliks zaczął się wiercić i szamotać.

- Związał mnie, zdrajca jeden! – Następnie opadł na siano niczym kawałek drewna – Jagiełło postradał zmysły! Jak mógł mnie pojmać?

Sytuacja była opłakana. Nie mogłem jednak nie zadać kluczowego pytania.

- Jakim cudem udało mu się cię związać? – Feliks nie był pierwszym lepszym słabeuszem.

- Podszedł mnie łajdak – odparł zaczerwieniony.

- To znaczy? – Jakoś się do niego przysunąłem.

- Skorzystał z okazji, kiedy byłem… niedyspozycyjny.

- A dokładniej?

Okazało się, że Jagiełło podał Feliksowi zatruty bigos. Mój przyjaciel nie zorientował się i nie poczuł różnicy w smaku, gdyż szykował się na spotkanie z Heleną. Popuszczając wodze fantazji Feliks przestaje myśleć racjonalnie (ostatnio wyszedłby do niej bez spodni, dobrze, że w porę go zatrzymałem). Starałem się powstrzymać chichotanie, kiedy kwieciście zdawał mi relację z własnego porwania. Odwróciliśmy się do siebie plecami i staraliśmy się nawzajem poluźnić więzy. Niezbyt nam to wychodziło.

- Cholera – zakląłem – musimy się z tym pospieszyć!

- Spieszno ci do wychodka? – Feliks starał się na siłę wyswobodzić rękę spomiędzy grubej liny.

- Chciałbym mieć takie problemy! Ty nic nie wiesz! Mamy wojnę!

- Jaką znowu wojnę, znowu z Krzyżakami?

- Niezupełnie…

Nagle usłyszeliśmy pisk.

- Szczur – zauważył Feliks – musimy go złapać.

- Jak chcesz to zrobić? Nasze nogi i ręce są unieruchomione.

- Szczury mają ostre zęby. Przegryzie liny!

Westchnąłem.

- Feliksie, to nie bajka, niemożliwe, żeby szczur zrozumiał, co do niego mówisz!

Feliks zaczął nawoływać szczura. Poprosił go, aby spróbował nas uwolnić. Po chwili moje ręce i nogi były wolne.

- No i widzisz! Każde zwierze w tym kraju będzie totalnie posłuszne mości Feliksowi Łukasiewiczowi! – Feliks pogłaskał szczura najpierw za różowym uszkiem, potem pod pyszczkiem – jak miło móc poruszać rękoma!

Przeparliśmy nadgarstki, były całe zaczerwienione.

- Nie dokończyłeś – zauważył Feliks – coś tam generalnie wspominałeś o wojnie. Musimy zorganizować sobie jakąś broń w związku z tym, no nie?

Kiedy wyjaśniłem Feliksowi, że wojna toczy się między nami, chłopak pobladł.

- Jak to między nami?

- No ja z tobą – wyjaśniałem, badając grube dębowe drzwi, oddzielające nas od wolności – Świdrygiełło z Gilbertem mają zaatakować pod jakimiś Gąbkami…

- Dąbkami – poprawił mnie Feliks, znawca polskich nazw wsi i miast.

Feliks podbiegł i zaczął razem ze mną nacierać na drzwi. Nie mogliśmy ich wyważyć. Odskakiwaliśmy pod ścianę i z całych sił biegliśmy w kierunku wrót, ale nasze starania nie przyniosły oczekiwanych rezultatów. Towarzyszył nam jedynie pusty stukot uderzanych o deski kości.

- Nie damy rady – sapał Feliks, osunąwszy się na siano - nawet nie wiemy, gdzie nas wywieźli. To, że jesteśmy na terytorium Polski nic przecież nie znaczy – Feliks wywnioskował to z faktu, że szczur posługiwał się poprawną polszczyzną.

Także traciłem nadzieję. Nie chcieliśmy przecież wojny. Przycupnąłem pod ścianą, podkupiłem nogi i oparłem brodę o kolana.

- Cholera jasna – Feliks uderzał pięścią o kamienną posadzkę – nie doszłoby do tego, gdybyśmy byli razem! Dlaczego mieszkamy tak daleko od siebie!

Kiedy wypowiedział te słowa jedna myśl przemknęła przez moją głowę.

- Może połączymy nasze państwa?- Szepnąłem, powtarzając słowa, które Feliks wypowiedział dawno temu.

Polak ucichł. Wstał i wyciągnął w moją stronę otwartą dłoń. W ten sposób pomógł mi wstać.

- Najpierw pozbędziemy się drzwi – rozkazał – a potem zjednoczymy nasze królestwa.

Czułem, ciepły żar spala mi policzki.

- Dobrze – odpowiedziałem z mocą.

Cofnęliśmy się, aby wziąć rozbieg. Ja i Feliks! Jednym państwem! Chwycił mnie za rękę, aby uderzenie było skuteczniejsze. Już zawsze będzie mnie trzymał za rękę. Już nie chcę być taki, jak Feliks. Nie muszę. Feliks pokazał mi, że będąc sobą jestem wystarczająco silny, aby istnieć, jako potężne państwo. Szarpnięcie. Pociągnął mnie za sobą. Ciągnie mnie zawsze ze sobą, twierdząc, że nienawidzi być sam. Cieszę się, że mogę iść z kimś, kto mnie potrzebuje. Jeszcze tylko mocno uderzyć w drzwi i pozbyć się przeszkody. To przecież proste.

- Chłopcy, żyjecie jeszcze? – Jakiś jegomość otworzył drzwi od drugiej strony. Zderzyliśmy się i wylądowaliśmy na podłodze.

- Czemu nikt nam nie powiedział, że otwierają się do wewnątrz – złościł się Feliks, starając się wygramolić spod pokaźnego brzucha naszego wybawiciela – coś ty za jeden?

- To Žygimantas Kęstutaitis! – Ucieszyłem się – jest u ciebie dobrze znany!

- Tu w Polsce mówią na mnie Zygmunt Kiejstutowicz – jegomość uczynił lekki skłon.

- Ach, teraz wszystko jasne – Feliks poklepał go po brzuchu – nieźle sobie poczynasz.

- Litewscy panowie okrzyknęli go niedawno swoim księciem - wyjaśniłem – jak nas tutaj znalazłeś?

Zygmunt wskazał na okrągłe schody, prowadzące na niższe piętro budynku.

- Nie mamy teraz czasu na rozmowy. Musimy powstrzymać polskie i litewskie wojska, zanim się powybijają!

Poprowadził nas do wyjścia. Okazało się, że nie znajdujemy się w lochach, ale w wieży starej wartowni, od dawna nieużywanej przez rycerzy. W słomianym dachu było kilka dziur, kamienne ściany porosły mchem i grzybami. Niebo było zachmurzone, zimny wiatr przeczesywał nam włosy. Wsiedliśmy do niewielkiego powozu, zaprzęgniętego w dwie klacze. Ruszyliśmy na północ.

Dotarliśmy na miejsce niemal w ostatniej chwili. Gilbert i Świdrygiełło wykłócali się z Jagiełło ile nagich meczy tym razem mają sobie podarować. Rycerze wyglądali na znudzonych i zniecierpliwionych, na dodatek zaczął padać deszcz, a co za tym idzie zbroje mogą pokryć się rdzą. Feliks wyskoczył z powozu, schylił się, sięgnął po kilka kamieni i zdzielił najpierw Gilberta, potem Świdrygiełło (pociski odbiły się, co prawda od ich hełmów, jednakże wystraszeni głośnym hukiem skulili się jak małe dziewczynki). Do Jagiełło podszedł osobiście i z nieukrywaną radością znokautował swojego króla.

Minęło kilka dni. Spotkaliśmy się na Wawelu.

- Przepraszamy – chlipał Jagiełło, bijąc przed nami pokłony – naprawdę przepraszamy!

- Będziemy już grzeczni! – Świdrygiełło spoglądał na mnie niepewnie – to był pierwszy i ostatni raz!

Feliks przechadzał się po komnacie z dumnie uniesioną głową. Ja siedziałem za biurkiem. Obserwowanie naszych szefów okazało się przednią zabawą. Feliks odchrząknął. Stanął przy oknie i odsłonił firankę.

- Sprzeciwiliście się naszej woli – ciągnął, otwierając okno – zamknęliście nas w jakieś zgniłej wieży…

Jagiełło i Świdrygiełło zadrżeli.

- … związaliście nas…– Polak zaczął masować obolałe nadgarstki – …swoim zachowaniem ośmieszyliście nasze królestwa. Nasze unie. Nasze traktaty, wszystko to było dla was bez znaczenia!

Uderzył w stół zamkniętą pięścią. Byłem na to przygotowany, przed audiencją ustaliliśmy, kto gra „dobrego" a kto „złego" rycerza.

- Europa śmieje się z nas za naszymi plecami. Powiedzcie zatem – Feliks kucnął, Jagiełło i Świdrygiełło zdążyli upaść przed nim na kolana, – co mam zrobić z tak nieposłusznymi władcami? Jak chcecie mi udowodnić, że powierzenie wam mojego życia nie było złą decyzją?

- Żądni władzy zapomnieliście o najważniejszym – przyszła kolej na moje przemówienie – dobro Polski i Litwy zawsze powinno być dla was priorytetem. Nie możemy dopuścić, aby wasze ambicje doprowadzały do wojen. Razem z Polską jesteśmy – nieco się speszyłem – jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a co za tym idzie…

- Co za tym idzie nie wchodźcie nam w drogę, jasne? – Feliks pociągnął Jagiełło za wąsy – Pokonaliśmy Krzyżaków to damy sobie radę i z wami.

Odetchnąłem. Dobrze, że Feliks wie, kiedy przejąć inicjatywę.

- Musicie nas do siebie przekonać – powiedziałem w końcu, czym uwieńczyłem nasz misterny plan. Nie byliśmy na nich aż tak źli, ale perspektywa otrzymania jakiegoś specjalnego prezentu lub przywileju bardzo nam odpowiadała.

- Co mielibyśmy zrobić, panie? – Spytał Jagiełło, bardzo przejęty.

- Przygotujecie unię – odparłem radośnie.

- Unię? Kolejną? – Zauważył Świdrygiełło, – co miałoby być jej tematem? Wojsko? Waluta? Administracja?

- Wszystko – Feliks wstał, odwrócił się do mnie i wyszczerzył zęby w złośliwym uśmiechu.

Jagiełło i Świdrygiełło nie wiedzieli, o czym mówimy. Nikt jeszcze nie wiedział, że w naszych sercach zrodził się ambitny i niezwykły plan.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX.**

Zasiedliśmy z Feliksem za dębowym stołem. Rozłożyłem papiery. Feliks wyciągnął ze skórzanej torby mapę europy. Zdjął kaftan i podwinął rękawy swojej lnianej koszuli. Ja poprawiłem haftowaną kamizelkę i zamoczyłem w inkauście nasze gęsie pióra.

- Jak myślisz, ile to potrwa? – Spytał Feliks.

- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedziałem szczerze – dni, miesiące. Może kilka lat.

- Więc nie mamy na co czekać – Feliks spojrzał mi w oczy – zaczynajmy.

Skinąłem i dwaj strażnicy czekający przy drzwiach do naszego gabinetu otworzyli wrota. Weszli Jagiełło i Świdrygiełło.

Unia grodzieńska, rok 1432.

Zanim wam o niej opowiem, wspomnę o pewnej sprawie, niezwykle istotnej. Otóż mój przyjaciel zakochał się. Nie było to dla mnie niczym nowym, wiele razy zakochiwał się a to w damach dworu, a to w służkach, czy w dziewczętach piorących nad rzeką. Feliks miał w sobie jakiś nieodparty urok, być może jego pewność siebie, chłopięce rysy i miękkie włosy sprawiały, że dziewczęta nie potrafiły mu się oprzeć. Poznawszy Helenę Feliks zmienił się diametralnie. Dalej był szarmancki i kulturalny, a to, że każdą pannę witał pocałunkiem w wierzch dłoni, przeszło już do legendy. Skupił się jednak na tej jednej, odwiedzał ją, zrywał dla niej czerwone maki i niebieskie chabry, przez długie lata wyrywał na drzewach koślawe serca.

No właśnie. Feliks poznał Helenę około 1413 roku. Te dwadzieścia lat minęły jak z bicza trzask, a Feliks dalej pisywał do powabnej Heli miłosne liściki!

- Zobacz – Feliks pokazał mi jej ostatni list – Helena jest na mnie zła.

_Drogi Feliksie,_

_Z bólem serca dowiedziałam się o twoich nowych obowiązkach. Wiem o Tobie jeszcze tak niewiele, ale cieszy mnie zarazem fakt, że znam człowieka, który nie obawia się wziąć odpowiedzialności za nasz dzisiejszy świat. Życzę Ci, abyś z taką samą łatwością jak rozpruwasz ciało wroga, rozwiązywał polityczne spory. _

_Czekam na wieści od Ciebie._

_Helena._

- Nigdy cię nie zastanawiało, że prosta dziewczyna ze wsi potrafi pisać? – Spytałem wprost.

- Mogła poprosić jakiegoś mnicha o pomoc – stwierdził Feliks – biedna Helena, myśli, że jestem zwykłym rycerzem. Wyznałem jej w liście, że sprawy polityczne zatrzymują mnie na dworze. Ty to się masz dobrze – westchnął – możesz sobie podrywać Nataszę do końca świata, a ja? Za kilka lat znajdzie sobie jakiegoś wieśniaka i zapomni o swojej pierwszej miłości.

Podrapałem się po głowie.

- Feliksie, minęło dwadzieścia lat, od kiedy ją poznałeś. Czy ona się w ogóle zestarzała?

Feliks upuścił gęsie pióro; zrobił na stole paskudną plamę z inkaustu. To był dla mnie sądny dzień, myślałem, że ogłuchnę! Feliks skakał z radości pod sam sufit i krzyczał ze szczęścia wniebogłosy. Kazał sobie przynieść największy atlas świata z krakowskiego Uniwersytetu i zaczął szukać. Szukał, szukał i nie znalazł.

- Nie ma takiego państwa – zmarkotniał – sam zobacz! Nawet ta twoja Natasza tu jest, ale ani jednej Heleny!

- Może to jakieś nowe państwo – starałem się go pocieszyć.

Feliks westchnął, wydawał się jednak podbudowany moimi słowami. Ucieszyłem się. Przyjaciele powinni służyć sobie dobrą radą.

Nie mięliśmy czasu na prywatne historie. Jagiełło i Świdrygiełło posłusznie przygotowali szereg dokumentów, wszystko po to, aby Polska i Litwa stały się jednym ciałem.

Najpierw odnowiliśmy w Grodnie unię, która zrównała w prawach bojarów obu wyznań.

- To było o wiele prostsze, niż przypuszczałem – wyznałem.

- Teraz będzie już tylko lepiej – stwierdził Feliks, jednak w jego głosie nie dosłyszałem znanej mi już nuty optymizmu.

Feliks miał rację! Jagiełło umarł, a jego miejsce zajął syn Jagiełły, Władysław. Historia nazwała go później Warneńczykiem. W 1440 roku zamordowano Zygmunta Kiejstutowicza. Czysty kryminał! Zastąpił go brat Władysława, Kazimierz IV Jagiellończyk. Miał on być tylko namiestnikiem. Bojarzy odwołali go jednak księciem. Polska szlachta była oburzona, tym samym zerwano unię grodzieńską.

Feliks uderzył głową o stół.

- Dlaczego oni zawsze psuja wszystko, co przed chwilą stworzymy – zawodził – to przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie!

- Nie traćmy nadziei, Feliksie, nie traćmy – klepałem go pocieszająco po plecach.

W 1444 roku Władysław podjął antyturecką wyprawę. Niestety poległ.

- Jak ten idiota mógł wyruszyć beze mnie! – Feliks chodził w kółko po naszym gabinecie – mówiłem mu, wrócę w piątek, nie ruszaj się z domu, totalny imbecyl!

- Feliksie, jednak nie powinieneś wyrażać się w taki sposób o zmarłym…

- Sześć centymetrów, rozumiesz? – Feliks uderzył pięścią w drewnianą komodę – miałem do pokonania sześć marnych centymetrów i udowodniłbym pięknej Helenie moje najskrytsze uczucia! Głupi posłaniec z wiadomością przerwał mi najintymniejszą chwilę życia!

Polacy to specyficzni kochankowie. Popadają w skrajności; w jednej chwili są gotowi wzlecieć do gwiazd z ukochaną, aby po kilku dniach popełnić samobójstwo, gdyż życie z pękniętym sercem nie ma dla nich najmniejszego sensu. Może jakiś polski poeta wykorzysta kiedyś ten motyw do zrobienia zawrotnej kariery.

- Dowiedziałeś się, chociaż, jakim jest krajem?

- Phi! Skoro sama nie chce mi powiedzieć, to nie będę nalegać!

Feliks był trochę obrażony. Nie na mnie, na Helenę. Wysłał jej swego czasu krótki liścik:

_Hej, odkryłem, że musisz być jakimś krajem, skoro jesteś ciągle młoda! A wiesz, że ja też nim generalnie jestem?_

Odpisała:

_Wiedziałam do samego początku, totalny tępaku. _

Uczucia uczuciami, ale tej zniewagi Feliks nie mógł zapomnieć.

Wróćmy do niezbitych faktów. Po śmierci Władysława panowanie w Polsce przejął Kazimierz Jagiellończyk. Nie zrobił tego jednak od razu, objęcie tronu zajęło mu dwa lata. Feliks pozostawił to bez komentarza. Coraz częściej czytywał swoje pamiętniki i tęsknił do czasów, gdy jego królowie byli dumni, szybcy, zdecydowani, odważni. Bezinteresowni.

- Przeklęte złoto – warczał w chwilach słabości – nie ma cenniejszego złota niż żyto. Nie ma delikatniejszego jedwabiu niż babie lato. Nie ma też piękniejszych klejnotów niż kwiaty na dzikiej łące. Dlaczego oni wszyscy już tego nie widzą?

Świat się zmieniał. Starałem się za nim nadążać i na siłę ciągnąłem ze sobą Feliksa, który uparty jak każdy Polak, nie chciał pogodzić się z nową rzeczywistością.

17 września 1446 roku Kazimierz wydał akt regulujący stosunki polsko-litewskie na zasadzie równorzędności. Później zagwarantował także nienaruszalność litewskich granic i praw bojarów obu wyznań oraz obsadzanie litewskich urzędów przez Litwinów. Oznaczało to przywrócenie unii. Feliks ucieszył się. Nareszcie wracał do siebie.

Kazimierz Jagiellończyk został koronowany 25 czerwca 1447 roku. Pamiętam, że czekaliśmy na niego w Katedrze Wawelskiej. Było nieznośnie gorąco, Feliks miał na sobie najbogatsze szaty, jakie znalazł w królewskiej szafie. Kazimierz podszedł do piedestału, gdzie czekał na niego złoty, ale niezbyt wygodny tron. Ja stałem nieco z boku i obserwowałem. Feliks podał Kazimierzowi dłoń, a ten przyjął ją i ucałował. Następnie Feliks poprowadził swojego przyszłego króla i posadził na tronie. Prymas Wincenty Kot nałożył na głowę Kazimierza wysadzaną drogimi kamieniami koronę. Rozpoczęło to okres świetności rodu Jagiellonów, którzy panowali wówczas w Polsce, Czechach i na Węgrzech oraz Litwie. Ziemie, którymi władali opierały się o trzy morza – Bałtyk, Adriatyk i Morze Czarne. Okres panowania Kazimierza Jagiellończyka to czas rozkwitu kultury i sztuki, zwycięskiej wojny z zakonem krzyżackim, odzyskania Pomorza Gdańskiego. To także czas niezliczonych randek Feliksa z Heleną i moich westchnień do Nataszy.

W roku 1492 Kazimierz Jagiellończyk zmarł, władzę zaś przejęli jego synowie – w Krakowie Jan Olbracht, w Wilnie – Aleksander Jagiellończyk.

* * *

Unia krakowsko – wileńska.

Sojusz polsko-litewski trwał nadal, lecz nie był już tak ścisły. Razem z Feliksem wspieraliśmy się w swych posunięciach dyplomatycznych, a także udzielaliśmy sobie pomocy militarnej, jednak w XV wieku niczego nie można było być pewnym. Gilbert zdawał się nie pamiętać o swoich dawnych porażkach i dalej gromadził wojska. Iwan siedział cicho za klombem słoneczników jak dziki kot gotowy do ataku. Natasza ostrzyła swoje srebrne widelce. Helena dalej milczała. Kładła Feliksowi palec na ustach i mówiła: ty jesteś Polską, ja „Heleną". Ty masz zamek na Wawelu, ja pałac na tej łące. To jedyna różnica między nami (tak przynajmniej opowiadał Feliks).

Nasi władcy przedstawili nam projekt unii. Układ wileński zobowiązywał mnie i Feliksa do ścisłej wzajemnej pomocy militarnej.

- Wszystko jest dla was jasne? – Feliks przewiercał Jana wzrokiem, od czasów pojmania przez nieznośnych braci stał się nieufny – nie wolno wam wypowiedzieć wojny bez naszej jednogłośnej zgody.

- A także przy wyborze władcy dla jednego z nas druga strona musi brać w tym czynny udział – dokończyłem.

Jan i Aleksander potulnie przytaknęli, podpisali, co było do podpisania, i wyszli.

Przez moment siedzieliśmy w milczeniu.

* * *

Unia mielnicka.

W 1501 roku zmarł Jan Olbracht.

- Oni za szybko umierają – stwierdził Feliks, stojąc nad jego grobem – twoi też są tak delikatni?

Pogłaskałem go tylko po głowie. Czasem nie wiedziałem, co mu odpowiedzieć.

Śmierć Jana miała jednak swoje dobre strony. Na mocy unii mielnickiej królem Polski mógł zostać dotychczasowy wielki książę litewski – Aleksander Jagiellończyk. A co za tym idzie…

- Staniemy się wspólnym państwem!- Feliks rzucił się na mnie i wyściskał tak mocno, że ledwo mogłem oddychać.

Aleksander uśmiechnął się na ten widok i przeczytał przepis, dotyczący połączenia Litwy i Polski:

- Będziecie stanowić „_jedno nierozerwalne ciało, aby był jeden lud, jeden naród, jedno braterstwo i wspólne narady_"!

Od tej pory król miał być wybierany przez senatorów obu krajów. Postanowienia unii wejdą w życie dopiero po uzyskaniu akceptacji społeczeństwa litewskiego. Nigdy jednak do tego nie doszło. Na Litwie nie było sejmików wojewódzkich, a sejm litewski został przez króla oczyszczony ze zwolenników unii.

Załamałem się.

Pamiętam, jak pewnej nocy spędzanej na Wawelu nie potrafiłem zasnąć. Usiadłem na brzegu łóżka, blask księżyca oświetlał moją twarz. Nie chciało mi się zasłonić okna. Usłyszałem kroki i skrzypnięcie drzwi. To Feliks. Dojrzał mnie w ciemnościach. Nie miał ze sobą świecy ani ogarka. Znał jednak swój zamek jak własną kieszeń, bez problemu odnalazł drzwi mojej komnaty.

- Też nie potrafisz zasnąć? – Spytał.

Nie odpowiedziałem. Feliks usiadł obok mnie i wziął ostrożnie za rękę.

- Nie martw się. Jeszcze zostaniemy braćmi.

- Szczerze w to wątpię – wyrwałem się z jego uścisku.

Denerwował mnie ten brak realizmu! Każdy kładzie nam kłody pod nogi! Miną wieki, zanim się zjednoczymy. A może to po prostu jakieś głupie, dziecinne marzenie, ubzduraliśmy sobie, że Bałt i Słowianin nagle mogą stać się sobie bliscy jak bracia!

- Wiesz, co oznacza „Felix"?

- Co takiego – mruknąłem.

- „Przynoszący szczęście".

Spojrzałem na niego zaintrygowany.

- Więc przestań się dąsać i głowa do góry – złapał mnie za ramiona – generalnie nie ma siły abyśmy nie byli szczęśliwi.

Wstał i udał się w kierunku drzwi.

- Czekaj! – Zatrzymałem go – a co oznacza „Toris"?

Feliks odwrócił się w moją stronę.

- Taurys pochodzi od łacińskiej nazwy „Taurus". Jest gdzieś tam – wskazał na odsłonięte okno – to gwiazdozbiór byka.

Mimowolnie podszedłem do okna. Feliks wyszedł. Gwiezdny byk. Ciekawe, co to oznacza.

* * *

W 1506 Aleksander zmarł, a panowanie objął, wyznaczony przez niego na następcę, jego brat – Zygmunt. Nagle debaty na temat zjednoczenia Polski i Litwy stały się poważne. Było to związane ze świadomością wygasania dynastii Jagiellonów.

- Brakuje nam czegoś lepkiego – stwierdził Zygmunt.

- Lepkiego? – Powtórzyłem z niedowierzaniem.

- Jak miód pitny? – Kontynuował Feliks.

- Niezupełnie… jak na razie unię gwarantuje jedynie osoba wspólnego władcy. Trzeba wymyślić coś innego…

Podczas gdy Zygmunt dumał nad nowym unijny rozwiązaniem, stanąłem przed kolejnym problemem – Iwanem!

- Aleś ty urósł…- naprawdę się przestraszyłem, widząc wysokiego i potężnie zbudowanego Iwana w jednej z moich komnat w Wilnie.

Rosja był coraz silniejszy. Ciągle najeżdżał na moje Inflanty! Nie byłem w stanie samodzielnie prowadzić z nim regularnej wojny. Kiedy Natasza dowiedziała się o moich niesnaskach z Iwanem odwiedziła mnie w Wilnie. Gdyby nie treningi Feliksa nie wyszedłbym z tego cało.

Ja miałem Iwana, Feliks Gilberta. Jednak nasz Krzyżak stał się ostatnio potulny jak baranek. W 1525 roku przybył do zamku na Wawelu. Bardzo nas to zaskoczyło.

- A ty tu czego – Feliks powitał go nader uprzejmie – stare siniaki się zagoiły i po nowe przyszedłeś?

- Chciałem porozmawiać z twoim królem, nie z tobą mój drogi – Gilbert złapał nagle Feliksa za rękę i na moich oczach złożył pocałunek na bladej dłoni Polaka – to początek naszej świetlanej przyszłości - dokończył z złośliwym uśmiechem.

Feliks szybko wyrwał rękę. W naszym świecie pocałunek znaczy więcej, niż można sobie wyobrazić. Jeszcze tego samego dnia ostatni mistrz krzyżacki Albrecht przyjął religię protestancką i złożył królowi Zygmuntowi hołd na rynku w Krakowie. Zakon został rozwiązany, a jego posiadłości zamienione na Księstwo Pruskie.

To niecodzienne wydarzenie nie przyćmiło jednak najważniejszej sprawy. Perspektywa przeprowadzenia nowych rozstrzygnięć w sprawie unii, wyboru króla i kwestii obronnych stała się oczywista. Iwan Groźny razem z Iwanem bratem Nataszy zdobyli litewski Płock. Była to kropla, która przechyliła czarę.

- Zróbcie coś do cholery! – Zawołał Feliks, podczas zwołania wspólnego polsko-litewskiego sejmu w Lublinie – jestem z Torisem gotowy! Możemy się zjednoczyć tu i teraz! Ciągle z tym zwlekamy, ciągle coś staje nam na drodze!

Gwar ucichł. Magnaci spojrzeli po sobie. Zygmunt II August wstał. Jego ojciec – Zygmunt Stary – dawno już nie żył. Polski król podszedł do Feliksa i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

- W takim razie… może zrobimy to teraz?

Nie rozumiałem od razu, o co mu chodzi. Feliks poczerwieniał.

- Teraz? – Spytał z niedowierzaniem – mogę to zrobić teraz?

- Sam mówiłeś panie, że jesteś gotowy – król roześmiał się szczerze i beztrosko.

Zebrani magnaci i panowie litewscy wstali z drewnianych, kunsztownie wyrzeźbionych krzeseł. Zatarli głowy do góry, aby dobrze widzieć piedestał, na którym się znajdowaliśmy. Zygmunt zszedł, pozostawiając mnie i Feliksa samych.

- Czy zechciałbyś – spytał Feliks, cicho i nieśmiało – zamieszkać ze mną i zostać moim bratem?

Cofnąłem się o krok. Znajdowałem się w pięknej, przestronnej komnacie; obrazy dawnych władców zdobiły ściany, a ciężkie zasłony otulały wysokie okna. Stałem na drewnianym podeście, między szerokim, rzeźbionym biurkiem a obitym w plusz fotelem. Tłum zgromadzony na obradach patrzył w moją stronę. Czekał na moje słowa. Nawet sam król Zygmunt. Nie sądziłem, że tak wiele będzie ode mnie zależeć.

- Bo ja… - wydukałem, przytłoczony odpowiedzialnością. Twarz Feliksa była jednak rozpromieniona, to dodało mi otuchy. Na moment zapomniałem, gdzie się znajduję; wyobraziłem sobie, że jesteśmy się na skraju lasu, tam, gdzie spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy w historii, – bo ja chciałbym być szczęśliwy. A Feliks przynosi szczęście, prawda?

Feliks roześmiał się i podszedł do mnie bliżej. Staną na palcach – byłem od niego nieco wyższy – i ucałował mnie w czoło.

- Witaj w domu – odrzekł po chwili.

Tysiące głosów krzyknęły na wiwat, co obudziło mnie z tego dziwnego snu. Usłyszałem rozbrzmiewające kościelne dzwony i strzały z armat. Nie wiem, skąd wzięły się te wszystkie dźwięki. Moje serce biło bardzo mocno i bardzo szybko.

- Kim teraz jestem, Feliksie – szepnąłem wystraszony.

- Mną – wyjaśnił.

- W takim razie – pytałem dalej, – kim jesteś ty?

Niespodziewanie wziął mnie w objęcia.

- Tobą.

To mnie uspokoiło. Tylko jemu bym na to pozwolił. Odwzajemniłem uścisk. Feliks pachniał latem.

Stało się to 1 lipca 1569 roku.


	10. Chapter 10

**X.**

Pamiętam ten dzień bardzo dokładnie. Otworzyłem oczy i natychmiast je zamknąłem – bałem się, że śnię i że moje marzenie zniknie. Kiedy się narodziłem miałem na sobie szarą, lnianą koszulę. Moje dłonie były za małe, aby utrzymać miecz. Chwiałem się jeszcze na nogach. Stopy dziecka. Biegłem przez las, a gdy las się skończył znalazłem się na kamiennym balkonie pałacu. Tłumy skandowały moje imię. Byłem tak wysoki, że zahaczałem głową o korony drzew.

- Panie, czas wstawać, mości Feliks czeka na pana w nowym gabinecie…

Mości Feliks. Poganiacz przepiórek, siewca żyta i pszenicy. Uczył mnie, jak wiązać siano w snopy.

Spotkałem go w naszym nowym gabinecie, był tam też Zygmunt August.

Król podarował nam złote obrączki. Nie zastanawiając się długo, Feliks nawlekł swój pierścień na miękki rzemień i ukrył go pod koszulą. Ja nie wiedziałem jeszcze, co zrobić ze swoim. Postanowiłem, póki co, nosić go na palcu. Przeczytałem cicho wygrawerowaną dedykację.

- _Abiejų tautų republika_ – wzruszyłem się.

- Generalnie nie rozklejaj mi się teraz – Feliks poklepał mnie mocno po ramieniu – możemy zaczynać? Bo wiesz, tragarze się niecierpliwią.

Feliks w ogóle nie wyczuł powagi sytuacji. Nie miałem siły go skarcić, był zbyt prostoduszny i samą swoją postawą zachęcał do głaskania go po włosach.

- Zobaczmy przy okazji, czego się do tej pory nauczyłeś – powiedziałem i usiadłem w miękkim fotelu –powiedz mi… jak nazwać po litewsku stół? – Wskazałem palcem na okrągły stoliczek pod szerokim oknem. Feliks bardzo nalegał, abym nauczył go języka litewskiego. Podjąłem się tego zadania i byłem szczerze zdziwiony, widząc mojego przyjaciela nad litewskimi książkami.

- Stół, stół… och wiem! – Feliks podskoczył do stolika – _stalas_!

Przy okazji nakręcił stojący na stoliczku zegar.

Nie byliśmy już sami w komnacie. Coraz to więcej służby przybywało, aby umeblować pokój.

- A skrzynia? – Pomogłem wnieść do pokoju kufer wypełniony pamiątkami z Litwy.

- To akurat łatwe – Feliks zaczął układać książki w regałach – _skrynia_.

- A książka?

- _Knyga_ – odrzekł Feliks, gładząc z czułością okładkę jednego ze swych pamiętników.

Podczas gdy ja zapełniałem półki cennymi drobiazgami, Feliks zawiesił na ścianie mapę Europy.

- Co oznacza _žemėlapis_? – Spytał nagle Feliks. Czyżby chciał mnie sprawdzić? Analizując sposób wysławiania się Feliksa znałem polszczyznę lepiej niż on!

- To „mapa". Mógłbyś wymyślić coś trudniejszego.

Feliks nie odpowiedział, uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i podszedł do swojego nowego biurka. Otworzył szufladę i wyciągnął z niej metalową obręcz.

- A to – pomachał przedmiotem, – co to jest?

Westchnąłem.

- Krzesiwo.

Feliks zmarszczył brwi, jakby się na mnie zawiódł. Znów zajrzał do szuflady.

- Tym razem nie zgadniesz!

- To sierp – czy Feliks naprawdę aż tak mnie nie docenia? – i schowaj proszę tą mątewkę, śmiem wątpić, aby jakiekolwiek polski czasownik czy rzeczownik mógłby mnie jeszcze zaskoczyć.

- Niechżeż sczeznę… - wymamrotał Feliks, a ja, wstyd się przyznać, zacząłem żałować, że nigdy nie opanuję polskiego akcentu w takim stopniu jak on.

Nagle śmiechy dwórek ucichły. Odłożono miotły i szmaty; pakunki i kufry stały porzucone na drogich dywanach. Nawet Bielik chciał uczestniczyć w tej podniosłej chwili – wfrunął do komnaty przez otwarte okno i usiadł z impetem na ramieniu Feliksa.

Herb I Rzeczpospolitej zajął swoje miejsce. Jeszcze tylko kilka razów młotem a zostanie przytwierdzony do frontowej ściany na zawsze. Odgłos uderzeń napełnił salę. Dreszcz przebiegł mi po plecach. W kilka chwil było po wszystkim. Trochę dymu, nieco kruszonej cegły. Służące poczekały, aż robotnicy wyniosą drabiny i zaczęły zgarniać gruz miotłami.

- _Lietuva_- powiedział nagle Feliks, wpatrując się w herb. Później skierował swój wzrok na mnie – _Lietuva_.

- _Lenkija_ – szepnąłem, a Bielik przeskoczył nagle na moje ramię – mój _draugas._

Czyli po polsku „przyjaciel".

Feliks zmarszczył brwi i pokazał mi złośliwie język.

- Nie jestem żadnym draugasem! Na pewno nie twoim!

Obrócił się na pięcie, wyraźnie obrażony. Nie przejąłem się tym zbytnio. Z Feliksem jak z młodszym braciszkiem.

- _Brolis_ – powiedziałem – czy tak lepiej?

Feliks zatrzymał się, sięgnął po miotłę, stojącą samotnie w kącie i rzucił ją w moim kierunku. Złapałem kij w locie.

- Niech ci będzie – powiedział udawanym, podniosłym tonem – a teraz do roboty – chwycił za ścierkę – czekają nas dzisiaj poważniejsze obowiązki niż przemeblowanie.

Czyżby Feliks z dnia na dzień stał się dojrzałym i opanowanym państwem, ostoją rady i spokoju? Nie dajcie się zwieść pozorom, mojemu przyjacielowi inne harce w głowie. Wszystko przez króla Zygmunta! Tak bardzo cieszył się z Unii Lubelskiej ( Feliksa martwiła, co prawda sprawa „wolnej elekcji", król jednak uspokajał go mówiąc, że takie rozwiązanie będzie dla Polski najlepsze), iż wyszedł do nas z zaskakującą inicjatywą.

- Co powiecie na bal? – Spytał, podskakując z radości jak mały chłopczyk. Korona spadła mu z głowy i poturlała się pod szafę - taki z ludowymi tańcami, można sprosić dwór i mieszczan i przedstawicieli innych nacji… cholerna ozdóbka!

Zygmunt sięgnął po miecz, kucnął i starała się jakoś wydobyć koronę spod kilkuwiecznego mebla. Mieliśmy z Feliksem chwile do namysłu.

- Co o tym myślisz? – Szepnął Feliks – na taki bal to można generalnie zaprosić parę osób…

Poczerwieniałem, udając, że nie wiem, do czego dąży.

-Jakich na przykład – wyjąkałem.

- Och no różnych – Feliks także pokraśniał – pewnie jakieś nadęte snoby będą musiały przyjechać, ale nie wszyscy są tacy…

Iskierka nadziei rozpaliła moje wnętrze.

- I myślisz, że jakby tak wysłać im stosowne, oficjalne pisma, to przyjadą..?

- No wiesz… - Feliks odchrząknął, coraz to mocniej zaczerwieniony – z królestwa Czech i Węgier to pewnie nas odwiedzą…

- A księstwo Ruskie?- Powiedziałem nieco za głośno.

- Przedstawicieli z Rusi Białej nie zabraknie – Feliks mrugnął do mnie – sprowadzimy muzyków, każemy przygotować najsmaczniejsze potrawy, zaprosimy przecież nie tylko bogatych, ale także mieszczan! W ogóle każdego, kogo znamy.

Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że mówiąc „każdego" Feliks miał na myśli jedną konkretną osobę. Zgodziliśmy się na propozycję Zygmunta. Ten aż klasnął z radości – korona, mimo iż cała z kurzu, zbytnio się nie zniszczyła.

Tym samym zaczęliśmy wypisywać zaproszenia na nasz pierwszy bal.

- Daj, niech to zobaczę… - wyrwałem Feliksowi pergamin z ręki – coś ty tutaj napisał… „_Hej Elka, robimy imprezkę, może wpadniesz na potańcówkę, będzie polskie jadło i litewski alkohol_" Feliksie, tak się nie wypisuje zaproszeń do innych krajów!

Feliks spochmurniał, nie mogłem się jednak skupiać na jego dąsach. Do balu nie zostało dużo czasu. Poprawiłem wszystkie zaproszenia – z samego rana jeźdźcy rozwieźli je po sąsiadujących z nami krainach. Natomiast po naszych miastach i wsiach wędrowali trębacze, stawali pośrodku rynku, zwoływali gapiów, gromadzili w płucach potrzebne zasoby powietrza i odczytywali głośno i dostojnie:

_Mieszkańcy Rzeczpospolitej Królestwa Polskiego i Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego!_

_Oto nadszedł czas radości w całym państwie! Oto, bowiem, jak brat z bratem Polak i Litwin pokonali wszystkie stojące na drodze do szczęścia trudności i z tego powodu na dwór królewski w Krakowie spraszają! Każdy, kto tylko zechce będzie tego dnia ugoszczony, każda panna zawiruje wśród dźwięków fletu z mości Feliksem a niejeden młodzieniec włączy się do politycznej dyskusji pod przywództwem szanownego Taurysa._

W kraju brzęczało jak w ulu. Osobiście widziałem jak białogłowy kupują na rynku nowe wstążki i czerwone korale. Dziewczęta podchodziły do mnie i nieśmiało zagadywały, czy i ja biorę udział w tańcach. Mimo, iż ten rodzaj rozrywki nie bardzo mi odpowiadał obiecałem, że spędzę z nimi kilka chwil wśród wirujących par. Zazdrościłem Feliksowi. Taniec to jego drugie imię. Po wysłaniu zaproszeń udał się do nadwornego muzyka i ustalił z nim wszystkie dźwięki, jakie zostaną zaprezentowane tego niezwykłego wieczoru. Piękne panny zagadywały do niego, gdy szliśmy w kierunku pól.

- Zatańczmy twój taniec, Feliksie! – Jedna z dziewczyn była niezwykle poruszona – „chmielowy" jest taki cudowny!

Byłem bardzo ciekaw tego „chmielowego". Feliks chciał mnie go zawczasu nauczyć, muszę się jednak przyznać, że strasznie szybko wypadam z rytmu podczas liczenia kroków.

- Przecież generalnie liczysz tylko do trzech – ganił mnie Feliks.

Łatwo mu mówić.

Tak czy siak do tańca potrzebna jest partnerka. Osobiście zapukałem do drzwi Nataszy, aby wręczyć zaproszenie. Przyjęła je bez słowa i zaryglowała wejście. W tym samym czasie Feliks rozmawiał w polu z Heleną. Ona nigdy nie byłaby dla niego tak oschła, co moja Natasza!

- Cieszę się, że ją poznasz – powiedział Feliks, czyszcząc swoje odświętne kozaki – jest taka miła, uczynna, zabawna… taka piękna – nieświadomie zaczął przytulać się do swojego buta.

Co racja, to racja, mimo iż Feliks i Helena są parą od dziesięcioleci sam nigdy nie miałem okazji, aby się jej przedstawić.

- Ach, byłbym zapomniał! – Feliks wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia – łap!

Rzucił w moim kierunku jakiś błyszczący przedmiot. Kiedy mu się bliżej przyjrzałem okazał się pierścieniem z niebieskim oczkiem.

- Co to takiego?

- Przepustka do raju – zaśmiał się Feliks i usiadł obok mnie na kanapie, porzucając buty pod ścianą – też taki mam.

Oczko jego pierścienia było czerwone.

- Co mamy z nimi zrobić?

Mogłem nie zadawać tego pytania. Feliks nagle uklęknął przede mną na prawe kolano.

- Kochana Heleno, już dawno chciałem ci to wyznać – powiedział oficjalnym tonem, – lecz zwykłymi słowami nie jestem stanie wyrazić tego, co czuję. Niech ten pierścień przemówi za mnie! Oto dowód mojej mi…

- Zaraz, zaraz! – Przerwałem mu – chcesz się jej oświadczyć?

Feliks chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji.

- A po co niby kazałem je wykuć w litym złocie? Dobra, teraz twoja kolej – zrzucił mnie z kanapy, a sam zajął moje miejsce – udawajmy, że jestem Nataszą, wiesz, totalnie masz czasem problemy z wysławianiem się, powinieneś poćwiczyć zanim powiesz jej coś głupiego.

Zadrżałem.

- Chyba nie myślisz, że i ja się tego wieczoru oświadczę? – Szybko wstałem z podłogi – chcesz, to się żeń, ja nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru!

- Nie bądź egoistą! – Polak wskoczył mi na plecy – ona pragnie takiego przystojniaka, wystarczy trochę popracować nad twoją prezencją!

Feliks mnie nie złamał. Schowałem, co prawda pierścień dla Nataszy w kieszeni, jednak nie miałem zamiaru go używać.

- To na pamiątkę – wyjaśniłem zaczerwieniony, – gdy za kilka wieków będę ją widział na horyzoncie przypomnę sobie o uczuciach, jakie żywiłem do niej w XVI wieku.

Feliks westchnął, założył na siebie najwspanialszy ludowy strój, jaki znalazł i wypolerował czerwone oczko. Był zdeterminowany. Lekkoduch! Nie miał pojęcia o małżeństwie! Uparty osioł. Przyozdobił swoją czapkę pawim piórkiem i czekał na swoją ukochaną.

Dzień balu.

Wspaniały wieczór, pełen muzyki, tańca, śmiechów. Koronowane głowy z całej europy. Każde państwo żyjące z nami w zgodzie chciało upić z pucharu sławy, potęgi i władzy! Dumnie kroczyłem między gośćmi, ściskałem ich dłonie i wskazywałem na Feliksa, tańczącego nieopodal. Mój przyjaciel był niepokonany. Rumiany na policzkach wirował w koło z wytwornymi damami i prostymi mieszczankami. Taniec zamiast go osłabiać dodawał mu energii.

Nagle zauważyłem młodą dziewczynę. Ona również miała na sobie piękny, ludowy strój. Rozpoznałem w niej Helenę (widziałem ją przecież nieraz z oddali). Szybko do niej podbiegłem i przywitałem w iście królewskim stylu.

- Dobrze cię widzieć – powiedziałem, przepełniony odwagą – Jestem Litwą. Nareszcie mam zaszczyt cię poznać! Ty musisz być Helena!

Helena zarumieniła się i na moment odwróciła wzrok. Kiedy ponownie na mnie spojrzała jej niebieskie oczy zdawały się błyszczeć jak gwiazdy. Zaczynałem rozumieć, dlaczego Feliks się w niej zakochał.

- Feliks mi o tobie opowiadał – szepnęła – powiedz mi, gdzie go znajdę?

Wskazałem na grupę tańczących. Feliks godnie prezentował swoje królewskie oblicze. Przodował w tańcach narodowych. Podskakiwał równie wysoko, co pozostali tancerze a każda panna chodź przez chwile chciała zatańczyć z samą Rzeczpospolitą.

Muzyka nagle ucichła a Feliks, uprzednio podziękowawszy swojej partnerce, podbiegł do nas.

- Helena! – Krzyknął i uściskał dziewczynę – czekałem na ciebie… ach, skróciłaś włosy!

Dopiero teraz zauważyłem brak korony z warkoczy. Chłopięca fryzura okalała jej twarz.

- Czy nie podoba ci się? – Spytała zasmucona.

Feliks dotknął krótkich kosmyków i pogładził ją znienacka po policzku.

- Wyglądasz przepięknie – odrzekł ciepło.

Poczułem się nieswojo, miałem wrażenie, że nie powinienem towarzyszyć im w tak prywatnych chwilach.

- Za chwilę zatańczą kozaka – Feliks trzymał ją mocno za lewą rękę – stań ze mną w pierwszej parze!

- „Hopak" – Helena pospiesznie poprawiła wianek; jej włosy były niemal tak samo złote jak Feliksa – nie mogę się doczekać! Chodźmy tam, czym prędzej!

Odeszli, Feliks pomachał mi triumfalnie na pożegnanie. Rozpoczęto kozaka.

Wyszedłem na marmurowy taras. Gwiazdy przystroiły nocne niebo. Tu było nieco ciszej. Trochę posmutniałem. Obracałem w palcach pierścionek z niebieskim oczkiem i wyobrażałem sobie Nataszę, jak tańczy ze mną „chmielowego".

- Nareszcie cię znalazłam.

Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem Nataszę! Miała na sobie najpiękniejszą suknię, jaką do tej pory widziałem. Haftowane kwiaty, halki, delikatne korale w kolorze żurawiny. Schowałem pospiesznie pierścień.

- Już się bałem, że nie przyjdziesz…

Ostry nóż wbił się w drewnianą kolumnę tuż przy moim prawym uchu.

- Czy to przypadkiem nie nasze najlepsze sztućce? – Jęknąłem, wyciągając nóż.

Natasza miała chyba bardzo zły humor, rzuciła, bowiem we mnie nożykiem do sera i takim śmiesznym widelczykiem do sałatki.

- Ty zdrajco! – Syknęła – ty kłamco, ty łgarzu!

Przy Nataszy nie można być niczego pewnym. Znowu nie wiedziałem, o co jej chodzi. Mogłem jedynie robić uniki i wybiec do królewskiego ogrodu.

- Nie uciekniesz mi!

Natasza przeskoczyła nad balustradą (podobnie jak ja) i zaczęła mnie doganiać. Nagle poczułem jak zęby widelca wbijają mi się w łydkę. Upadłem na ziemię z głośnym jękiem.

- Boli… - widelec nie wbił się na szczęście głęboko.

- Parszywcze! – Natasza stała nade mną, głośno sapiąc – jak mogłeś mnie tak oszukać!

Trzeba było zmierzyć się z najgorszym; wstałem, otrzepałem spodnie z liści i podszedłem do dziewczyny z dziwnym uciskiem w sercu.

- Wytłumacz mi proszę- zacząłem, – dlaczego oskarżasz mnie o kłamstwa?

Natasza uspokoiła się. Odwróciła się do mnie plecami, miała przed sobą rozświetlony pałac.

- Sądziłam, że wszystko jest między nami jasne – jej ton był zimny i oschły – ty adorujesz mnie, ja ignoruję ciebie. Raz na jakiś czas pozwalam ci się do mnie zbliżyć, abyś nie stracił motywacji. Jednak to, co zrobiłeś ostatnimi czasy… jest niewybaczalne!

Spojrzała na mnie z nienawiścią.

- Jak mogłeś rozkochać w sobie Olenę?

Ja spojrzałem na nią z zaciekawieniem.

- Kogo?

Ach! Kolejny widelec, tym razem w barku!

- Nie udawaj! – Natasza wyrwała widelec, a krwawe plamy pobrudziły mój nowy strój – Olena! Jasne włosy, niebieskie oczy! Od stuleci umawia się jakimś facetem, wczoraj się wygadała! Najpierw powiedziała tylko, że to prosty człowiek, lubi przesiadywać w polach, ale gdy wyjawiła, że to cały naród – wszystko stało się dla mnie jasne! Ty zdrajco!

Rzuciła się na mnie, gotowa wydrapać mi oczy. Złapałem ją mocno za przeguby dłoni.

- Nie znam żadnej Oleny! Jedyną dziewczyną, z którą się spotykam – trochę koloryzowałem – jesteś ty… chwila moment… - nagle wszystkie fakty i wydarzenia połączyły się ze sobą niczym elementy układanki – jak to imię brzmi w języku polskim?

- Jakie znowu imię? – Natasza napierała na mnie z dwojoną siłą, ja jednak dzielnie odpychałem ją od siebie na odległość wyciągniętej ręki.

- Olena.

- Nie mam pojęcia, pewnie Helena, bo ludzie ze wsi tak na nią czasem wołają. Co to ma do rzeczy?

Zdębiałem. Natasza wykorzystała ten moment, uderzyła na mnie z całym swoim impetem i już po chwili leżałem na miękkiej ziemi, jak wtedy, gdy spotkałem ją po raz pierwszy.

- Zdaje mi się – zacząłem, nieco speszony, bądź co bądź, siedziała na mnie okrakiem (to, że była uzbrojona i miała ochotę poderżnąć mi gardło było inną historią) – że wiem kim jest tajemniczy adorator twojej przyjaciółki.

- To moja siostra imbecylu.

Pociemniało mi w oczach. Podniosłem się tak szybko, że Natasza sama wylądowała na pobliskim różanym klombie.

Nigdzie ich nie było. Ani na sali, ani w komnatach na piętrze. Razem z Nataszą lawirowaliśmy między gośćmi. „Olena nie przyszła tu ze mną" tłumaczyła Natasza, „była w domu, kiedy ruszyłam do pałacu. Nie wiedziałam, że otrzymała zaproszenie". Wróciliśmy na taras, zrezygnowani. Natasza chodziła w kółko, bardzo zdenerwowana.

- Musimy ich odszukać –dziewczyna była przerażona wizją Heleny w objęciach mojego przyjaciela – oni nie mogą przekroczyć pewnych granic!

Westchnąłem.

- Ale co w tym złego… - zarumieniłem się – skoro dwoje ludzi się bardzo lubi…

Może Natasza zrozumie moją cichą aluzję? Zamiast ganiać za siostrą mogłaby zostać ze mną. Chętnie oprowadziłbym ją po ogrodzie, nocą jest tam bardzo romantycznie.

- Ty nic nie rozumiesz – Natasza złapała mnie za rękę – nie wiesz, kim jest Olena! To karta przetargowa. Ziemia bez króla! Powinna być trzymana pod kloszem z dala od polityki! Taka jest wola naszego brata Iwana!

- Feliks nawet przez moment nie próbował jej wykorzystać – spoważniałem – jego intencje, w każdej sprawie, są szczere! Helena, ona… ma wielkie szczęście.

Natasza spojrzała mi głęboko w oczy.

- Nie znam twojego Feliksa – powiedziała to bardzo spokojnie, nie wykręcała mi palców ani nie groziła kuchennym nożem, – ale znam świat, w którym przyszło nam żyć. A on nie jest łaskawy dla tak smakowitych kąsków, jak moja siostra. Spragniona akceptacji, niepewna siebie. Niby istnieje, ale nie znajdziesz mapy, gdzie byłaby wzmianka na jej temat. Każdy może do niej przyjść, zauroczyć ją kwiatami i słodkimi słówkami. Twój Feliks może i naprawdę ją kocha, ale czy jest w stanie obronić ją przed innymi adoratorami, którzy pojawią się w przyszłości?

- Nie sądzisz, że wybór należy do Heleny? – Spytałem.

- Nie – odpowiedziała – ona jeszcze nie może za siebie decydować. Torisie – jej ton zmienił się – pomóż mi ją odnaleźć.

Z ciężkim sercem ruszyłem na dalsze poszukiwania.

Wróciliśmy do punktu wyjścia, do ogrodu. Zaczęliśmy się po nim przechadzać. Nagle zauważyłem Feliksa i Helenę. Siedzieli przy bocznej fontannie.

- Jest! – Wysapała Natasza – Olena! Hej, co to za blondas?

- Ekhm, to jest właśnie Feliks – wyjaśniłem – nigdy go nie spotkałaś?

- Zapamiętałabym taką miernotę – warknęła, – kiedy ten twój wielki Polska przyjeżdżał na nasze ziemie, żeby to niby sprawdzić, jak się nam na wschodzie powodzi, zamykałam się w domu. Nie chciało mi się patrzeć na jego gębę. Co ta Olena w nim widzi, doprawdy… - nagle Natasza złapała mnie za rękę tak mocno, iż o mało nie zatamowała mi dopływu krwi do lewej dłoni – co on do cholery wyprawia?

Byliśmy całkiem blisko sprawców całego zamieszania, widziałem więc bardzo dokładnie, jak Feliks sięga po wstążki z wianka Heleny. Jeszcze kilka minut temu byłem zgodny z Nataszą, co do przyszłości tego związku, widząc jednak Feliksa, jak sięga do kieszeni spodni (gdzie zapewne ukrył pierścień z czerwonym oczkiem) zmieniłem zdanie.

- My nie możemy mu tego zrobić – zagrodziłem Nataszy drogę – Feliks tego nie przeżyje!

- Jak śmiesz stawać mi na drodze! – Warknęła Natasza – musze ratować siostrę!

- Nie trzeba jej ratować – nie wiem, skąd wzięła się wtedy moja odwaga – Feliks naprawdę jej nie skrzywdzi!

Nagle na twarzy Nataszy wystąpił dziwny grymas. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem mojego przyjaciela, który lada moment złoży pocałunek na ustach słodkiej Heleny. Natasza pchnęła mnie z całej siły i pobiegła w kierunku Feliksa.

- Olena!

Feliks i Helena podskoczyli w przestrachu, Polak aż wpadł do fontanny.

- Co tu się generalnie dzieje – wybełkotał, mocno zaczerwieniony.

- Olena, natychmiast do mnie! – Krzyczała Natasza.

Feliks wygramolił się z fontanny nie dość, że przemoczony, to całkiem zdezorientowany.

- Torisie, co tu robisz z tą dziewczyną? Heleno, ty ją znasz? – Spoglądał to na mnie, to na Helenę.

Helen wstała. Poprosiła mnie i Nataszę, abyśmy pozwolili jej wszystko wyjaśnić i na moment odeszli z Feliksem w boczną alejkę. Nie słyszałem ich rozmowy. Widziałem tylko, jak dziewczyna żywo o czymś opowiada. Najpierw jakby się trzęsła, z czasem się uspokoiła. Feliks milczał. Słuchał w skupieniu jej długiej opowieści. Kiedy skończyła, Polak nadal stał przed nią nieruchomo, jak zaczarowany. Dopiero po chwili otworzył usta i coś do niej powiedział, nie słyszałem jednak, co. Natasza stała obok mnie, kilka razy chciała podbiec do siostry i siłą zawlec ją do domu. Trzymałem ją jednak mocno za ramię. Nagle Helena zbliżyła się do Feliksa i ucałowała go ciepło w policzek. Feliks pozostał sam wśród uśpionych kwiatów, a Helena szybko odeszła. Przechodząc obok nas nie podniosła głowy, rzuciła tylko: „Nataszo, chodźmy" i ruszyła dalej przed siebie. Natasza zerknęła jeszcze przelotnie na Feliksa, jak wraca i siada ciężko przy kamiennej fontannie.

- Przykro mi – powiedziała nagle. Wyrwała się z mojego uścisku i podążyła za siostrą. Po chwili obydwie zniknęły w mroku nocy.

Pałac tętnił życiem, skoczna muzyka zagłuszała spokój nocy.

- Zaraz zagrają „chmielowego" – stwierdziłem, siadając obok Feliksa. Był cichy. Wgapiał się w czerwone oczko, – co masz zamiar z nim zrobić?

Feliks schował pierścionek do kieszeni.

- Zostawię go sobie na pamiątkę.

- Pamiątkę?

- Tak. Gdy za kilka wieków będę ją widział na horyzoncie przypomnę sobie o uczuciach, jakie żywiłem do niej w XVI wieku.

Siedzieliśmy dalej bez słowa, dopóki brzuch mojego przyjaciela nie zaczął domagać się świeżej porcji bigosu. Wróciliśmy, więc na salony. Tej nocy Feliks już jednak nie zatańczył.

C.D.N.

Z powodu studiowania, chodzenia do pracy, remontu mieszkania i przygotowań no ślubu pisanie czegokolwiek jest dla mnie bardzo ciężka, dlatego przepraszam, jeśli ktoś czeka na kolejne odcinki tego tasiemca :) a ciągle ich nie otrzymuje. Staram się na bieżąco poprawiać tez błędy w poprzednich częściach, bo polonistką to a nigdy nie będę :D.

Przepraszam, za błędy w tej części, tak dawno nie pisałam, że wyszłam z rytmu. Historia będzie jeszcze miała parę części, więc c.d.n. :), dziękuję za cierpliwość!


End file.
